Frosty Pumpkin
by Bel Oujisama
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Jack Frost gèle le monde lors de Halloween, le seul jour où Jackie O'Lantern peut communiquer avec les humains (et espérer tirer son coup) ? Simple : des ennuis.
1. Chapter 1

Alors... Que puis-je dire ? J'ai vu le film, j'ai adoré littéralement Jack Frost et j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur lui.  
Résultat, je vous présente cette histoire ! :D  
Aussi non, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Frosty Pumpkin_

Halloween, qui n'aimait pas cette fête ?

Le trente-et-un octobre, les gens se déguisaient et allaient sonner aux portes pour obtenir des sucreries. Et, le cas échéant, jeter un sort.

Cependant, Halloween n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Au début, ce jour avait été consacré à un être de légende, un homme dont le nom était connu de tous.

Jack O'Lantern.

L'Irlandais qui avait su tromper le Diable plusieurs fois et qui s'était retrouver à errer comme une âme en peine avec un navet évidé à la main contenant un charbon donné par le Mal incarné.

Qui n'avait pas entendu parler de lui ?

Cependant, il y a un monde entre les légendes et la réalité.

Notamment le fait que les gens ont l'étrange manie d'évider des citrouilles le jour d'Halloween. Ou le fait que tous soient convaincus que Jack O'Lantern est un homme...

Eh oui, le célèbre ivrogne était en réalité une femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle !

Une éternelle jeune femme à la peau pâle comme la neige et les yeux sombres comme une nuit sans lune, aux cheveux (autrefois blonds comme les blés) rouges comme le sang des damnés et qui n'avait plus touché une goutte d'alcool depuis sa malédiction. Voilà ce qu'était réellement Jack O'Lantern.

D'ailleurs, son vrai nom était Jacqueline (Jackie) O'Lanter.

Comment le sais-je ? Probablement parce que cette sublime jeune femme (qui erre sur les continents comme une âme en peine et sans jamais pouvoir tirer son coup) avec un navet à la main n'est autre que MOI.

Eh oui, cela fait des siècles que je me tape le rôle d'un ivrogne avare et égoïste, me faisant ridiculiser chaque 31 octobre et étant ignorée le reste du temps...

Oh ? Je vois que ce que je raconte ne vous intéresse pas et que vous voulez partir... Soit ! Faites ce que vous voulez, je ne peux vous l'en empêcher.

Mais, si je vous disais que cette histoire contenait de l'amour, du sexe (enfin, si les enfants ne nous écoutent pas...) et de l'action. Et Jack Frost.

N'oublions surtout pas la vermine qui est responsable de mon célibat forcé depuis des siècles...

Parce qu'à chaque Halloween, ce gamin ose se pointer sous mon nez et utilise tout ce qui lui passe par la tête pour faire échouer mes plans.

La fois où je me suis déguisée en dame de la haute société lors de la Guerre de Trente ans ? Mes sous-vêtements furent gelés sur ma peau-même et mon prétendant (un soldat pas très dégourdi qui avait plusieurs coupes dans le nez) avait eu ses mains ankylosées par le froid durant les trois heures qui suivirent...

La sexy voyante lors de la Renaissance ? Ma boule (qui ne me servait à rien si ce n'était à vérifier l'état des dents de mon interlocuteur) fut recouverte de givre et le courtisan qui était venu réquisitionner mes services (et moi les siens après notre petite séance de voyance) partit en hurlant que c'était un signe du diable...

Voyons ! J'ai rencontré le Diable et je peux vous assurer que jouer avec la glace n'est pas du tout son passe-temps favori ! À vrai dire, il préfère le sang et les flammes...

Et n'oublions même pas l'année juste après la Renaissance française, alors que je me promenais dans une ville américaine quelconque avec le futile espoir de trouver une conquête pour un coup d'un soir, sans gêner personne, une boule de neige fusa et me frappa au visage de plein fouet.

J'entendis clairement un éclat de rire rauque et me tournai vers le responsable, mes yeux sombres étincelant de colère.

- Jack Frost, susurrai-je haineusement.

- Stingy Jack, rétorqua gaiement le garçon qui flottait paisiblement à quelques centimètres du sol.

Je retroussai mon nez avec agacement et vérifiai que les pans de ma lourde robe noire (étant un esprit d'Halloween, je ne pouvais porter que des vêtements sombres...) ne touchaient pas le sol. La dernière fois que j'avais fait l'erreur de porter une robe longue en présence de Jack Frost, j'en avais subi les lourdes conséquences. Croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de plus honteux que de devoir se dévêtir devant votre Némésis en pleine rue commerçante (à la Renaissance qui plus est) alors que ce dernier rit aux éclats.

- Que je sache, répondis-je finalement en reculant légèrement et en vérifiant que ma lanterne était toujours dans ma sacoche en velours rouge. Je n'ai jamais senti mauvais. Aucun de mes prétendants ne m'en a fait la remarque...

- Pour cela, remarqua Jack la Vermine Glacée en s'approchant prestement, Il faudrait d'abord que tu aies des prétendants, Drunk Jack...

_Touché._

J'étrécis mes yeux et plongeais ma main dans la sacoche en velours pour en sortir rapidement ma fidèle lanterne-navet. Les orbes bleu glacier de mon opposant s'élargirent de surprise et il se dépêcha de mettre son bâton tordu devant lui alors qu'une violente rafale de feu démoniaque surgissait de l'ouverture de mon arme.

- C'est malin, siffla joyeusement le gamin en virevoltant dans les airs avec la grâce d'un flocon. Tu aurais du faire attention à la date, Old Jack !

Je m'étranglais avec ma salive et baissais mes yeux pour réaliser avec mortification que j'avais été observée durant mon petit tout de passe-passe. Et que nous étions le 31 octobre...

- Une Sorcière, beugla un homme en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je soupirai et passai une main sur mon visage las. Ça allait être la cent-vingt-cinq-mille-trois-cent-quatrième fois qu'on allait me chasser et me brûler...

- MAUDIT SOIS-TU, JACK FROST ! beuglai-je en évitant de peu une fourche.

Enfin, il y avait eu pire. Notamment la fois où, quelque part en Europe, j'avais enfin réussi à séduire un homme et m'étais retrouvée dans le lit de ce dernier, sur le point de prendre (enfin) mon pied. Cependant, et alors que mon coup du soir avait commencé à me dévêtir et s'était arrêté pour embrasser mon ventre, quelque chose gâcha irrémédiablement l'ambiance.

À savoir une paire d'yeux bleu glacier qui flottaient juste au-dessus du lit de mon illustre inconnu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? sifflai-je le plus doucement mais méchamment possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de mon amant.

Pas envie qu'il me considère anormale et annule le tout. Je n'ai droit qu'à une journée par an pour parler et/ou toucher les humains et j'y tiens ! J'ai trois siècles de frustration à rattraper !

Le gamin aux cheveux blancs continua à flotter au-dessus du lit, ses grands yeux bleus continuant à m'observer silencieusement pendant qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres pâles. Puis, alors que j'élargissais mes yeux avec horreur (et que j'avais totalement oublié le plaisir que me procuraient les lèvres de mon illustre inconnu), la vermine glacée tendit lentement sa main (pour bien faire durer son plaisir sadique) et finit par poser ses doigts sur la peau bronzée de mon amant.

Ce dernier sursauta vivement et je me tendis en sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

- Ah... haleta faiblement l'homme alors que Jack Frost gloussait sous cape. Aaah...

- Non, marmonnais-je tout en gigotant faiblement pour essayer de sortir du lit. Non...

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne fus pas assez rapide et me retrouvais face à l'illustre inconnu lorsque ce dernier éternua bruyamment. Me recouvrant de ce fait de morve...

- JACK FROST ! beuglai-je en saisissant ma lanterne qui avait roulé sous le lit et en essuyant précipitamment mon visage avec le drap. TU ES UN HOMME MORT !

L'esprit, que je n'hésiterais pas à qualifier de maléfique, s'en alla en volant par la fenêtre alors qu'il riait aux éclats et je restai sur le lit, encore enragée par les actions de la Vermine Glacée.

- Heu, hésita l'illustre inconnu qui allait le rester. Je ne m'appelle pas Jack...

J'ignorai le reste des faibles protestations de l'humain et me jetai par la fenêtre, me réceptionnant ensuite sur les dalles de la rue peu fréquentée (heureusement vu que je venais de tomber du cinquième étage...) avec classe. Je levai ensuite ma lanterne et plissai mes yeux en cherchant les cheveux blancs de ma Némésis.

Cependant, Jack était parti depuis belle lurette. Par contre, j'aurais du en faire de même car des doigts commencèrent à se lever pour me désigner et je soupirai tout en m'assurant que je tenais bien ma lanterne.

- Une exhibitionniste ! hurla une honnête citoyenne en partant en courant.

Je passai ma main libre sur mon visage encore renfrogné et poussai un grognement. Puis, toujours en maudissant Jack Frost, je lançai lanterne sur le sol et disparu au milieu de l'épaisse fumée que l'objet produisit.

Enfin, tous ces exemples s'étaient déroulés le soir d'Halloween. Mais n'allez pas croire que je me contentais d'être une victime sous les farces (pas amusantes du tout) de Jack Frost. Que nenni, je ne suis pas Jackie O'Lantern pour rien ! De ce fait, lorsque je n'étais pas visible pour le commun des mortels, il m'arrivait souvent (bon, d'accord, très souvent) de chercher la Vermine Glacée et de tout faire pour ennuyer ce dernier.

Comme la fois où il avait voulu débuter une bataille de boules de neige dans une école quelconque et que j'avais consciencieusement, depuis le toit du bâtiment scolaire, fait fondre chaque projectile.

Ou la fois où j'avais dégelé un lac alors que la Vermine Glacée y patinait...

Encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrivait d'en rire aux éclats lorsque je repensais au visage surpris de mon ennemi.

Néanmoins, malgré tous les exemples cités auparavant, je n'ai pas vraiment expliqué la relation qui m'unit à Jack Frost. Nous ne sommes pas amis, c'est évident. Mais nous ne sommes pas pour autant ennemis. Après tout, malgré le nombre considérable de fois que je l'ai chassé durant la veillée d'Halloween pour le cuire à point, je ne l'ai jamais réellement souhaité mort. Enfin... pas vraiment...

Pour être honnête, il faudrait tout vous expliquer depuis le début. Depuis cette soirée neigeuse où j'avais pris un garçon aux yeux bleu glacier effrayés par le bras et lui avais adressé la parole.

* * *

N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter ! Ça m'aidera à savoir si je dois publier ou pas la suite :D


	2. Chapter 2

Vues vos réactions positives, je suppose que je dois continuer cette histoire, non ? :D  
Alors, pour expliquer un peu cette fic, elle sera composée de chapitres qui n'ont pas vraiment de continuité. Juste des souvenirs entre Jackie et Jack.

Aussi non, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniales !

* * *

Nous étions en janvier durant le dix-huitième siècle et je me promenais dans un petit village américain lorsque cela arriva.

Une bourrasque glaciale parcourut l'entièreté du village et tous ses habitants se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans leurs maisons. Comme ce n'était pas le 31 octobre, j'étais immatérielle et décidai donc de suivre un humain sans trop me soucier de son identité avec en tête l'idée de me réchauffer.

Cependant, les vents changeants me firent tiquer et je finis par me poster à côté du feu de camp situé au milieu de la place du village, mes mains tendues vers les flammes qui semblaient se tiédir sous les bourrasques glaciales. Par pure précaution, je m'assurai d'avoir ma lanterne dans une main et contemplai avec un sourire ennuyé le feu de camp se forcir sitôt ma lampe approchée.

Les citoyens du petit village continuèrent à s'affairer autour de moi et je les regardai faire avec une légère nostalgie, me rappelant vaguement de ma vie d'humaine. Quand tout avait été si simple et compliqué à la fois.

Lorsque j'étais Jacqueline O'Lantern, la fille du maréchal-ferrant le plus avare de toute Irlande. Mais bon, il avait suffit d'une rencontre avec un homme extrêmement séduisant pour tout changer. En même temps, comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il était le Diable ? Comment ?!

Je secouai ma tête avec mécontentement et soufflai violemment pour enlever les mèches rousses qui m'étaient retombées sur le nez. Fichue chevelure colorée magiquement...

Soudain, le froid se renforça, me sortant de ce fait de mes sombres pensées, et je vis du coin de l'œil qu'un enfant était sorti des bois.

L'accoutrement de ce dernier me surprit. Qui se promenait pieds nus en pleine neige ?!

Pressentant que quelque chose d'anormal se passait avec le gamin, je me rapprochai encore plus du feu et attendis patiemment qu'il fasse quelque chose qui le trahisse.  
Cependant, il ne fit rien de particulièrement saisissant, se contentant d'approcher un enfant pour lui demander quelque chose.

Et ce fut alors que j'eus la confirmation de mes soupçons.

L'enfant ignora le gamin aux pieds nus et passa à travers ce dernier.

Lorsque je vis cela, un large sourire étira mes lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de caqueter.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé avec un être légendaire. En même temps, étant Jackie O'Lantern, les êtres du «Bien » ne veulent pas m'approcher et ceux du « Mal » sont tout simplement des imbéciles à l'orgueil surdimensionné. Et ne parlons même pas de leur façon de parler mélodramatique...

Bref, j'étais en mal de compagnie et je voulais parler avec quelqu'un. Donc, je m'avançai vers l'inconnu aux pieds nus (et qui était vêtu d'une cape marron curieusement vieillotte pour l'époque) avec un large sourire (légèrement sarcastique parce que Jackie O'Lantern ne sourit jamais gentiment) mais en gardant ma lanterne sous la main. On n'est jamais trop prudente...

- Bonsoir, saluai-je poliment en m'arrêtant devant la forme prostrée du gamin.

Ce dernier garda sa tête aux cheveux blancs baissée et j'attendis patiemment qu'il réagisse. Mais, comme ça prenait du temps et que je n'avais jamais eu de la patience à revendre, je finis par lui donner un léger coup de pied.

Bon, d'accord. Un sacré coup de pied qui envoya voler le gosse dans les airs. Néanmoins, il ne tomba jamais car il semblait posséder des pouvoirs de lévitation... Donc, mon coup n'avait pas été si terrible que ça, non ?

- T-Tu, balbutia le gosse avec une voix rauque. Tu me vois ? Tu peux me toucher ?

Je reniflai et lançai ma lanterne pour ensuite la rattraper habilement.

- Bien sûr, finis-je par répondre avec un air supérieur. Je suis comme toi. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas te voir et te parler ? Par contre, ce serait différent si je ne _voulais_ pas te voir et/ou parler...

Le gamin ne sembla pas saisir mon sarcasme et continua à me regarder avec les yeux les plus bleus que j'aie jamais vus.

- C-comme moi ? fit-il en restant assis sur la neige. Mais que suis-je ? Et pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas nous voir ?

Je jetai un bref regard aux humains qui continuaient à vaquer à leurs affaires malgré l'heure nocturne et le froid anormal pour ensuite rabattre mes yeux sur le jeune qui était toujours à mes pieds. Ce dernier avait toujours un air extrêmement surpris sur le visage et je soupirai brusquement en réalisant ce que se passait.

- Tu viens d'apparaître, constatai-je à voix basse en faisant une moue. Et amnésique de surcroît...

- Qui suis-je ? Et toi ? demanda alors le gamin.

- Je suis Jackie O'Lantern, me présentai-je alors en faisant une révérence ironique. Esprit d'Halloween et éternelle condamnée à errer sur terre avec cette fichue lampe-légume... Quant à toi, va savoir...

Le gosse, qui avait tout de même l'air d'avoir environ dix-huit ans, ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais la refermer sitôt qu'il vit la lune qui se trouvait dans mon dos. Je fronçais mes sourcils et sentis une vague de froid me parcourir pendant que l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs se levait doucement, ses yeux bleu ne quittant jamais l'astre.

- Génial, marmonnai-je en croisant mes bras. Un autre « gentil »...

Le froid continua à forcir et je vis que du givre commençait à me recouvrir. Cependant, je ne m'en souciai guère et attendis que l'autre nabot cesse de communiquer avec l'imbécile lunaire.

- Jackie, murmura l'adolescent sans nom. Tu es gelée...

Subitement, il se mit à rire et je le regardai sans comprendre.

- Jackie, Gelée, commença-t-il à dire avec force. Jack, Gelé ! Jack Frost ! Je suis Jack Frost !

J'arquai un sourcil peu étonné et décidai qu'il était grand temps que je parte. Alors, après m'être assurée que ma lanterne était toujours dans la main (je ne peux la perdre, ça me tuerait), je me dirigeai vers le feu de camp et m'arrêtai devant ce dernier.

Mais, alors que je m'apprêtai à créer un passage dans les flammes pour me rendre dans un endroit un peu plus chaleureux, une soudaine bourrasque parcourut le feu et le fit mourir aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que, m'exclamai-je avec colère. Mon feu !

Soudain, un visage à l'envers et à la peau bien trop pâle pour être humaine se retrouva juste devant moi et je poussai un petit cri surpris avant de me reprendre.

- AH ! Imbécile ! hurlais-je en essayant de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué, déclara nonchalamment le gamin en flottant paisiblement à mes côtés.

- Expliqué quoi, aboyai-je en saisissant avec force ma lanterne et en m'apprêtant à mettre le feu à cet imbécile.

- Ce que nous sommes. Pourquoi nous sommes là. Pourquoi ils ne nous voient pas, fit-il alors que ses yeux brillaient avec émotion.

Je gloussai faiblement et claquai des doigts sèchement, provoquant de ce fait une étincelle orangée qui flotta jusqu'au nez de l'albinos et s'y posa. Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils et loucha pour essayer de voir l'étincelle que j'avais créée et qui ne s'éteignait toujours pas.

- Tu ne veux pas un cours de philosophie, temps que nous y sommes ? ironisai-je en faisant une grimace. Je suis Jackie O'Lanter, l'esprit d'Halloween et visible durant cette nuit-là ! Et toi, tu es Jack Frost, un esprit de l'hiver et probablement invisible aux yeux des humains tant qu'ils ne croiront pas en toi.

- Un esprit de l'hiver, répéta avec incrédulité le gamin. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Hellooo ? Il y a quelqu'un ? appelai-je en frappant plusieurs fois la tête de Jack Frost. Tu te promènes pieds nus dans la neige sans faire d'hypothermie... Il est logique de penser que tu es un esprit hivernal !

Le gamin entrouvrit sa bouche et ses yeux s'illuminèrent avec un éclat espiègle alors que la compréhension commençait enfin à le percuter.

- Je vois, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Et toi ? Quelles sont les caractéristiques d'un esprit d'Halloween ?

Ce fut alors qu'un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres.

- Jouer des mauvais tours, bien sûr, répondis-je alors que l'étincelle orangée pulsait violemment avant de se transformer en portail et absorbant le gosse ennuyant en son sein.

À nouveau seule dans le petit village enneigé, je vérifiai brièvement qu'aucun humain n'avait vu mon petit tour de passe-passe (il arrive que certains enfants me voient même si ce n'est pas le 31 octobre) et poussai un soupir satisfait.

- Désolée, North, déclarai-je sans être désolée. Mais c'est toi qui te chargera de l'éducation de cet emmerdeur...

Ce soir-là, je perdis tout espoir d'apparaître un jour sur la liste des gentils enfants.  
Cependant, je ne m'en souciai guère vu que j'avais déjà élaboré un plan pour saccager l'atelier du Père Noël...

Quant à Jack Frost, malheureusement, il apprit rapidement les ficelles du métier et, pas moins d'une décennie après son apparition, commença à me rendre visite chaque 31 octobre pour me pourrir la soirée...

J'aurais du le frapper plus fort. Et l'envoyer chez Bunnymund.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Alors, que puis-je dire ? J'adore Jack Frost, les reviews et écrire sur des personnages complètement farfelus.  
Si on mélange le tout, on obtient ça. Frosty Pumpkin  
Aussi non, un grand merci à **anna, ginhana** et **Vampire1803** :D

* * *

_Frosty Pumpkin_

Cette année-là, comme la veillée d'Halloween s'était bien passée (il n'y avait pas eu trop d'enfants enlevés par un être maléfique), j'avais décidé d'aller prendre des vacances durant la semaine qui suivit.

Et donc, je me rendis en Islande avec l'idée de prendre un bain dans une de leurs sources naturellement chaudes et eus la satisfaction de découvrir qu'il y avait peu de monde.

Bon, d'accord. Je chassai les humains en enfumant le centre thermal avec ma lanterne.

Une fois certaine qu'il n'y avait plus un seul être vivant aux alentours, je me déshabillai et me jetai rapidement dans la source chaude, poussant un soupir de soulagement une fois que je fus dans l'eau.

Bien sûr, ma relaxation ne dura pas.

Car, et alors que je me baignai encore dedans, l'eau se gela. M'emprisonnant de ce fait dedans.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, je claquai des dents violemment et regrettai d'avoir laissé ma lanterne sur la berge car elle était désormais hors de ma portée.

Puis, tout empira.

- Ça faisait longtemps, Jack O'Lantern, fit une voix masculine à l'intonation joueuse qui me crispa sitôt que je l'entendis.

- C'est Jackie O'Lantern, sifflais-je haineusement en me tournant (du mieux que je le pus malgré la glace qui m'empêchait de bouger).

- Pourtant, s'empressa d'ajouter la voix alors que je cherchant son possesseur avec fureur. Ce n'est pas ce que disent les légendes... N'est-ce pas, Drunk Jack ? Or... les légendes sont vraies...

Je grinçai des dents (et claquai en même temps vu que l'eau était gelée et que je n'avais jamais réellement supporté le froid, même de mon vivant) et tournai raidement ma tête pour apercevoir mon interlocuteur.

Des yeux bleu glacier étincelèrent d'amusement et un sourire joueur me salua gaiement pendant que je luttai sans succès pour sortir de la glace.

- Toi ! marmonnai-je en creusant ma tête pour essayer de me rappeler de son nom. Tu es l'esprit de l'Hiver extrêmement stupide de la dernière fois, non ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et aux yeux bleu se contenta de flotter à quelques centimètres de la glace, ses pieds nus effleurant de temps à autres la neige et, à chaque contact, aggravant la froideur de l'eau dans laquelle j'étais toujours captive.

- Je n'insulterais pas la seule personne qui puisse te sortir de là si j'étais à ta place, commenta-t-il simplement en atterrissant sur la chape de glace qui s'était formée autour de moi.

Bon, je dois l'admettre. J'ai toujours eu le sang chaud et il était fréquent que je me lance dans des combats perdus d'avance juste parce que je voulais avoir raison. Donc, même si ce qu'avait dit le gosse aux cheveux blancs était parfaitement logique, je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

À savoir, appeler ma lanterne-navet.

Cependant, les choses ne marchent jamais comme on les souhaite, j'en suis l'exemple vivant. Enfin, si je suis encore en vie, je ne suis plus très sûre de moi sur ce sujet-là...

Bref, j'appelai ma fidèle lanterne (en même temps, si je venais à la perdre, je mourrai dans la journée qui suit, le temps que le Diable me retrouve) mais, à mon grand malheur, le bâton magique du gamin de l'hiver fit jaillir des étincelles de son bout recourbé et ma lanterne se retrouvée ensevelie sous de la neige. Et donc, incapable de venir à moi.

- Raah ! beuglai-je en sentant mon corps trembler sans contrôle (c'est que je me les gelais dans cette eau-là...). Mais que t'ai-je donc fait ?!

Le gamin, qui en apparence avait l'air d'avoir mon âge, s'accroupit face à moi et me décocha un sourire irrésistible qui, si j'avais été dans une autre situation (à savoir, habillée et pas plongée dans de l'eau gelée), m'aurait fait tomber à ses pieds. Cependant, j'étais nue et plongée jusqu'au cou dans un bain glacé. Bref, pas quelque chose qui me donne envie de tomber amoureuse d'un gamin (je signale que j'avais des siècles en plus que lui).

- Tu m'as envoyé chez le Père Noël, déclara alors le gamin en continuant à me sourire gentiment alors que l'air se faisaient encore plus glacial.

Mes dents cessèrent alors de claquer et je me mis à jurer à mi-voix. C'est lorsqu'on ne sent plus le froid qu'il faut s'inquiéter ! Je vis alors que la lueur de ma lanterne, légèrement étouffée par la couche considérable de neige qui la recouvrait, s'était réellement amenuisée.

- D'après North, continua le gamin (c'était quoi encore son nom ?) en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils pâles pendant que je me mettais à envisager plusieurs plans pour m'échapper au plus vite de ma prison gelée. C'est à la personne qui trouve un esprit d'éduquer ce dernier.

- Ah, fis-je simplement en songeant que le Diable n'était pas loin vu que la flamme de ma lanterne était désormais quasiment éteinte. Et ?

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de tout cela ? demanda le gosse alors qu'une pointe glacée traversait mon cœur et que la lueur sous la neige disparaissait.

Je sentis mon sang s'arrêter et le gamin recula subitement, comme s'il avait pressenti qu'un danger s'approchait.

- Gamin, déclarai-je avec une voix légèrement rauque (en même temps, j'étais sur le point d'attraper la crève). Passe-moi la lanterne. Maintenant.

Bien sûr, avec la chance mémorable qui m'avait toujours accompagnée (je signale que j'ai joué au poker avec le Diable et ai perdu mon âme suite à cette partie...), le gamin ne m'obéit pas et je n'eus pas d'autres choix.

- JACK FROST, beuglai-je avec toute la puissance que mes poumons spirituels pouvaient me donner (elle était considérable). Passe-moi la foutue lanterne !

Le gamin sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son nom et me regarda avec un air étrange. Mélange de crainte (il pressentait probablement l'arrivée d'un être maléfique et ce devait être sa première fois) et d'amusement (probablement l'adrénaline).

- La lanterne, insistai-je faiblement en ne cherchant plus à briser la glace.

Après tout, face au Diable, que l'on soit emprisonnée dans de l'eau gelée ou en train de courir, on n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.

Ma voix sembla briser l'état comateux du gamin, Frost maintenant que je me rappelais de son nom, et il agita brièvement son bâton de berger (ça y ressemble terriblement. Était-il berger dans son ancienne vie ? ) pour faire disparaître la neige qui recouvrait ma lanterne. Celle-ci s'alluma, fusa alors dans les airs et atterrit sur la glace qui me retenait prisonnière pour ensuite la faire fondre.

Malgré le fait que l'eau avait enfin commencé à se réchauffer agréablement (le feu du Diable a toujours été particulièrement chaud) et que je récupérais progressivement les sensations dans mes membres, je ne me relaxai pas et continuai à rester alerte.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors Frost en flottant devant le bassin désormais rempli d'eau fumante dans lequel je me trouvais.

- Pour faire court, grommelai-je en pêchant ma lanterne qui s'était retrouvée dans l'eau. Je suis Jackie O'Lantern et je suis condamnée à errer sur terre jusqu'au Jugement Dernier. Et, comme je n'aime pas traîner dans le noir, j'ai réussi à tromper le Diable pour obtenir un charbon ensorcelé... Bien sûr, Il n'a jamais apprécié que je le batte à plates coutures au poker...

- Donc... m'interrompit le gamin en croisant ses bras avec un air ennuyé pendant que j'en faisais de même vu qu'il n'y avait plus de glace qui me cachait la poitrine.

- Il veut sa revanche.

Le visage de Frost eut alors une telle expression de surprise que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et sentit la lanterne pulser dans mes mains jointes. Alors, sans plus lui prêter attention, je profitais des vapeurs de l'eau bouillante pour sortir de mon bain et pris rapidement mes vêtements pour ensuite m'enfuir en courant.

Néanmoins, peu de temps après, alors que je traversais une ville sans même faire attention aux humains auxquels je passais à travers, une main glacée se posa sur mon épaule et je réalisai sans grande surprise que Jack Frost m'avait suivie.

- Que me veux-tu ? grognai-je tout en bondissant pour éviter de justesse une voiture qui avait patiné sur une plaque de verglas et glissait vers moi.

- Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question, répondit-il simplement en continuant à voler à mes côtés alors que je m'essoufflai pour mettre de la distance entre moi et Face de Bouc.

- Quelle question ? ripostai-je en sautant une nouvelle fois (cette fois-ci pour éviter une gamine qui croyait en moi).

La petite écarquilla largement ses yeux sombres en me voyant et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque lorsque je m'envolai sans prévenir.

- Frost ! beuglai-je en gigotant de toutes mes forces pour essayer de sortir des bras de l'esprit.

Car ce dernier m'avait pris dans ses bras avant de s'envoler. Faisant en sorte que je quitte le plancher des vaches. Or, j'aime ce plancher-là.

La gamine resta immobile à terre et me regarda continuer mon ascension, croyant vraisemblablement que je savais voler. Et une fille en plus pour l'asile.

Je soupirai lourdement et levai ensuite ma tête pour constater que Frost regardait la gamine avec un air étrange.

- Quoi ? aboyai-je parce que je n'appréciai guère la petite promenade aérienne.

- Cette fillette, murmura-t-il en désignant la jeune avec son bâton tout en gardant un bras enroulé autour de ma poitrine (quoique, il n'avait pas besoin de me serrer dans ses bras vu que je le tenais comme si ma vie en dépendait). Nous voit-elle ?

- Malheureusement, grommelai-je en secouant ma tête alors que la mère de l'enfant frappait sans aucune douceur celle-ci sur la tête. Halloween s'est passé cette semaine-ci et je suis encore visible pour certains enfants...

- Elle ne me voit pas, constata tristement l'esprit adolescent pendant que je m'agrippais à son coup de toutes mes forces.

Je constatai alors avec une pointe de nervosité que les états d'âme du garçon n'étaient pas au beau fixe et que son vol s'était fait incertain. Craignant qu'il ne fasse une chute libre et que je ne subisse les dégâts également, je m'empressai de prendre la parole.

- Frost, pourrais-tu me déposer sur la terre ferme avant de te jeter d'une falaise pour te suicider ?, demandai-je fort poliment tout en plantant mes ongles dans la chair tendre mais glacée du cou du garçon.

Ce dernier me regarda avec un air surpris avant de me décocher un large sourire et de prendre la parole.

- Ne fuyais-tu pas le Diable ? fit-il en accélérant son vol jusqu'à ce que la ville sous nos pieds devienne un point lointain. Tu iras bien plus vite en volant...

- Sans doute, admis-je en regardant brièvement la taille de la flamme dans ma lanterne. Mais je n'ai aucune confiance en un gamin dépressif...

Le gamin en question claqua sa langue avec amusement et les vents qui n'avaient cessé de plaquer mes cheveux contre mon visage (manquant de m'étouffer plusieurs fois...) se renforcèrent jusqu'au point où je fus forcée à fermer ma bouche pour espérer rester en vie.

- Tu sais, me glissa-t-il alors que nous survolions un océan d'eau qui devait sûrement être glacée. J'avais en tête de t'emmener en sécurité...

Mais ? Il y avait toujours un mais...

- Mais, continua-t-il en exauçant mes prévisions. J'ai changé d'avis.

Sur ce, il me lâcha.  
En plein milieu du foutu océan.  
Alors qu'il savait très bien que je haïssais l'eau froide.

- MAUDIT SOIS-TU, JACK FROST ! hurlai-je depuis les flots d'eau gelée qui s'étalaient à perte de vue.

Le son d'un rire amusé et enfantin me répondit et je me mis à nager vers la terre la plus proche.  
Trois jours après (et deux morts par noyade suivie de deux ressuscitions), j'arrivais sur la côte finlandaise et me hissais sur le sol finnois tout en pestant en vieil irlandais.

Jack Frost allait souffrir. Croyez-moi, il allait souffrir et implorer mon pardon...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter vu que c'est ce qui me rappelle d'écrire :D


	4. Chapter 4

Comme Noël approche, autant publier, non ?  
Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, si ce n'est Jackie O'Lantern.  
Un grand merci à **anna**, **timblee**,** mumei nadakai**,** Ellimac**,** Guest**,** Aka-Aoi **et** erikadu19**

* * *

_Frosty Pumpkin_

Halloween était passé en un clin d'œil cette année-là. Aussi, ça avait été la première fois que Jack Frost était apparu en plein milieu de la festivité (alors que je séduisais avec succès un palefrenier dans un manoir français) et m'avait ruiné tout le plaisir de la soirée.

Ainsi, alors que le mois de novembre battait son plein, je broyai du noir sur le toit d'un château en Transylvanie. Et ce fut dans cet état d'esprit-là que mon fidèle compagnon d'infortune m'adressa la parole.

- Jackie O'Lantern, siffla une voix pareille au croassement d'un corbeau annonciateur de mauvaise fortune.

Je sortis brièvement la tête de mes bras croisés sur mes jambes pliées contre ma poitrine et regardai sans aucune émotion l'homme qui était apparu à mes côtés sur le toit du château.

- Pitch Dark, saluai-je sans énergie en croisant les yeux jaunes typiques d'un prédateur de mon interlocuteur.

- Nouvelle apparence ? remarqua ce dernier en s'asseyant prestement à mes côtés alors que des nuées obscures et malfaisantes nous entouraient.

Néanmoins, étant par nature un esprit maléfique, je n'en étais pas le moins du monde dérangée et continuai à broyer du noir à côté de la représentation du croquemitaine.

- Mouais, marmonnai-je en examinant brièvement les fripes que je portai en ce moment-là. La mode des longues robes noires et des masques en bec d'oiseaux est passée depuis belle lurette...

- Ah, la Peste, soupira rêveusement Pitch Dark en jouant avec les traînées de poussière noire que je savais être des cauchemars. Quelle belle époque...

- Parle pour toi, répondis-je sans entrain. À chaque Halloween, on me brûlait parce qu'ils étaient convaincus que j'étais l'esprit qui leur avait apporté la Peste...

- N'avaient-ils pas raison ? s'enquérit avec curiosité le croquemitaine en arquant un de ses sourcils aussi sombres qu'un puits sans fond. Tu es pourtant une des messagères du Diable...

- Que je sache, me plaignis-je à mi-voix tout en fusillant des yeux l'homme qui était à mes côtés. Je n'ai jamais été qualifiée de messagère dans ma légende.

- Tu n'es pas non plus un homme, Jacqueline, remarqua avec un sombre amusement Pitch pendant que je faisais une moue ennuyée.

- Tu devais bien sûr sortir ce nom atroce, maugréai-je en secouant ma tête. Pourquoi es-tu ici, Pitch ? Je sais que ce n'est pas pour me consoler...

- Te consoler ? répéta le Croquemitaine avec un air presque choqué. Ton imagination ne cessera jamais de m'étonner, Jackie O'Lantern.

- Bien, accordai-je en m'étirant et en vérifiant que ma lanterne était toujours dans ma poche. Donc, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Les humains commencent à oublier la Peur, commença Pitch Dark en haussant ses épaules. Alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour le leur rappeler ?

Je soupirai et envisageai sérieusement la question. M'allier à Pitch Dark et montrer une nouvelle fois aux humains le danger qui régnait dans l'obscurité et l'inconnu ?

En temps normal, j'aurais répondu non. Cependant, j'avais passé un Halloween purement atroce et je devais à tout prix me défouler.

- Bien, acceptai-je avec un sourire tordu tout en empoignant ma lanterne. Quel est le plan ?

Le même sourire apparut sur le visage émacié de Pitch et la lueur de ma flamme s'aviva suite à l'énergie malfaisante que je sentais monter en moi.

Quelques heures plus tard, je sortis des flammes d'une torche dans une ville quelconque et atterris prestement sur le sol recouvert de dalles brutes tout en vérifiant qu'aucun enfant ne se trouvait dans les alentours.

Puis, une fois certaine qu'il n'y avait personne, je fis jaillir des étincelles de ma lanterne et les regardai s'élever dans l'air sec et froid de la ville. Quelques secondes après, le toit en bois d'une maison prit feu et j'entendis avec délice les cris d'horreurs des humains jaillir de tous côtés.

Un rire démoniaque s'éleva dans l'air enfumé et je sursautai lorsqu'une main glacée se posa sur mon épaule.

- Jacqueline, ce n'est pas bien de s'amuser alors que nos invités ne sont pas encore arrivés, me réprimanda Pitch Dark avec un petit sourire en coin amusé.

Je réalisai alors que la personne qui avait fait ce rire démoniaque n'était que moi... Oups ?

- Tu m'en vois sincèrement désolée, marmonnai-je en secouant faiblement ma lanterne sur le bout de mes doigts en propageant ainsi des étincelles qui voletèrent dans les airs pour enflammer ensuite les maisons adjacentes.

Cependant, je vérifiai, on ne sait jamais, que personne n'était encore mort dans les flammes. (Pas envie de me taper le rôle de guide jusqu'au Paradis/Enfer)

Soudain, l'odeur de chocolat chaud se répandit dans la ruelle obscure où nous nous trouvions et le même sourire tordu apparut sur nos lèvres.

- Ils sont arrivés, constata Pitch en créant des cauchemars qui se postèrent autour de lui en piaffant.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer avec un air qui frôlait la folie et empoignai avec force ma lanterne. Même si ça allait faire la cinquième fois que nous nous battions contre les fameux Gardiens, je ne m'en lassai jamais.

Soudain, un objet minuscule fusa à travers la fumée des incendies et je dus me baisser rapidement pour l'éviter. Le projectile heurta alors le mur derrière moi et explosa, me recouvrant de colorant rose fushia et me mettant de ce fait de très mauvais poil.

- Stupide Lapin ! beuglai-je en faisant jaillir des torrents de flammes de ma lanterne. Tu sais parfaitement que le rose ne me va pas !

Un ricanement résonna dans la ruelle et je remarquai alors que Pitch s'était fondu dans l'obscurité ambiante, me laissant donc seule face aux ennemis. Bien sûr, ne comptez jamais sur le croquemitaine pour vous sauver la peau...

Je secouai ma tête et scrutai les parages avec attention, sachant parfaitement que mon ennemi actuel avait la fâcheuse manie d'apparaître à volonté. Sans oublier que, ma capacité de contrôler les flammes mise à part, je ne savais rien faire pour me défendre de ses attaques.

De ce fait, moins de trente minutes après mon cri, je me retrouvai à terre, recouverte de colorants multicolores et jurant à haute voix pendant que le fichu Lapin de Pâques me ligotait.

- Honnêtement, Jackie, commenta ce dernier avec son épais accent australien. À ta place, j'aurais arrêté depuis belle lurette d'essayer de nous battre... Tu n'es plus toute jeune, tu sais ?

Je vis rouge.

Trois heures après, lorsque je récupérai enfin mes esprits, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise et me pinçai le bras pour m'assurer que je ne rêvai pas.

- Qu'est-ce que je fabrique au Pôle Nord ? marmonnai-je en passant une main sur mon visage.

- En fait, fit alors une voix désagréablement familière. Tu es au Pôle Sud. Et je me posais justement la même question !

- Crétin des Glaces ? m'exclamai-je avec surprise tout en fouillant la neige autour de moi avec panique. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Eh bien, répondit l'adolescent en admirant ses ongles et en jouant avec son bâton de berger avec sa main libre. Je fais neiger... Logique, non ?

J'ouvris ma bouche pour ensuite la refermer. J'avais des choses bien plus importantes à faire que d'argumenter inutilement avec un gamin à la cervelle remplie de flocons...

- Que fais-tu ? demanda le dit-gamin en flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.

Qui était gelé. D'ailleurs, je me les gelais. Sérieusement, que m'était-il passé par la tête pour me retrouver au Pôle Sud ?!

- Je cherche ma lanterne, grommelai-je en continuant à creuser dans la neige frénétiquement.

- Ah, s'exclama-t-il simplement en continuant à voleter autour de moi. Ce n'est pas là que tu la trouveras...

- Ah bon ? déclarai-je avec un ton qui laissait sous-entendre à quel point j'étais proche de craquer. Et où pourrait-elle bien être ?

- Là, répondit-il en levant un doigt.

Je suivis son indication et manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive en constatant que ma fidèle lanterne se trouvait bel et bien dans les airs.

- Merde, jurai-je en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux emmêlés et encore roses fushia. Depuis combien de temps est-elle comme ça ?

- Depuis que tu es apparue. Pourquoi ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Un feu d'artifices ? Une invocation démoniaque ? demanda le maudit Glaçon en souriant largement.

Ce crétin s'amusait visiblement de mes ennuis. Je grinçai des dents, sachant parfaitement que ce qui allait suivre ne me plairait pas du tout et serrai mes doigts autour d'un pan de ma robe sombre.

- Frost, grognai-je en refusant de croiser son regard pétillant de gaieté (sérieusement, il s'amuse tout le temps?!). Ai... d... e... m...oi...

- Je n'ai pas compris, sourit-il avec un faux air innocent.

- Aide-moi, crétin de glaçon, hurlai-je en le saisissant par le pan de sa cape pour le forcer à se poser sur la glace.

- Si c'est demandé aussi gentiment, ironisa-t-il en haussant ses épaules alors qu'il s'appuyait sur son bâton planté dans la neige. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais... Par contre...

- Par contre, répétai-je en craignant ce qui allait suivre.

Qu'allait-il me demander en échange ? Je craignais déjà le pire... Néanmoins, je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce qu'il me demande _ça.  
_Mais j'acceptais. En même temps, entre le Diable et _ça,_ il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix à faire...

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas convenable pour une lady de faire ça ? demandai-je alors qu'il m'aidait à voler jusqu'à ma lanterne qui se trouvait toujours dans les airs.

- Je doute qu'une lady sache aussi bien jurer, Jack O'Lantern, commenta la Vermine Glacée avec un amusement discernable. Ni boire aussi longtemps sans même en être ivre...

Je fis une moue en tendis ma main vers la lanterne tout en continuant à planter mes ongles dans les bras du gamin-glaçon.

- Je... l'ai... ahanai-je en étirant mon bras de toutes mes forces. Enfin !

Mes doigts se refermèrent autour de la tige de mon maudit navet et je poussai une exclamation de victoire pendant que Frost descendait lentement vers le sol. Une fois mes pieds sur le plancher des vaches (même si je doute qu'une vache ait un jour posé un sabot dans le Pôle Sud), je m'empressai de vérifier que la flamme de ma lanterne était bien allumée et relâchai un soupir.

- Maintenant, fit le gamin en se posant devant moi. Tu dois remplir ta part du contrat.

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté et fis un large sourire tordu.

- Gamin, rappelle-moi un peu mon nom, lançai-je avec un sombre amusement.

- Que se passe-t-il, Jack O'Lantern, tu es si vieille que tu es sourde ? se moqua la Vermine Glacée.

Je grinçai des dents mais continuai à sourire car je savais parfaitement qui aurait le dessus à l'issue de notre conversation.

- Si tu connais mon nom, lâchai-je en élevant ma lanterne alors que sa flamme forcissait progressivement. Tu dois connaître ma légende, non ?

Les yeux couleur glacier de Frost s'écarquillèrent et il tendit son bâton vers moi. Cependant, le portail de flammes que j'avais créé se mit en marche bien avant que son attaque quelconque ne me touche.

Héhé, il aurait du savoir que Jackie O'Lantern ne tenait jamais sa parole~

Bien sûr, il me fit amèrement regretter de m'être échappée ce jour-là.  
Durant les siècles qui suivirent, pas un seul jour ne passa sans que je ne me maudisse de ne pas avoir tenu ma parole. Foutu Jack Frost...

* * *

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de commenter :D J'essaierais de publier au plus vite !


	5. Chapter 5

Alors, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié...  
J'espère que personne n'a oublié cette histoire (au pire, relisez les chapitres, ils sont courts :p)  
Aussi non, je vous annonce que le temps étant vraiment atroce, j'ai eu plein d'idées pour cette histoire :D N'est-ce pas génial ?  
Donc, vous n'avez pas fini de lire les aventure de Jackie et Jack !

Un grand merci à **Ellimac1716**, **Mikipeach**, **Momo-chan Ni, StarFlowerBlue, anna, Nel** et **Renard Bleu** !

* * *

_Frosty Pumpkin  
_

Arc de la Lune Bleue

Le soleil s'était levé depuis des heures mais je n'avais toujours pas la sensation d'être réchauffée par ses rayons.

Pourquoi ?

Probablement parce qu'il est difficile de ressentir de la chaleur lorsqu'on est emprisonnée dans de la glace...

Je suppose que cela demande des explications, n'est-ce pas ?

Donc, pour faire court, tout est de la faute de Jack Frost, cette vermine glacée. (Et d'un nabot)

Juste parce que je n'avais pas tenu parole, ce crétin de Glaçon sur pattes avait décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer.

Ainsi, depuis le funeste jour où j'avais osé le laisser tomber au Pôle Sud, cet imbécile au cerveau rempli de flocons m'avait montrée à quel point il pouvait être un sérieux emmerdeur en surgissant au moment le moins opportun pour m'ennuyer considérablement. De ce fait, j'en étais venue à éviter comme la peste les régions enneigées pour ne pas croiser la vermine glacée.

Mais Jack _Foutu_ Frost était un crétin buté. J'aurais du savoir que ne pas m'approcher de son terrain de prédilection ne l'aurait pas refroidi dans ses tentatives pour me faire ployer et tenir enfin ma promesse.

Cependant, étant une fille au sang chaud, je ne m'en étais pas du tout préoccupée et avais continué à vaquer à mes occupations habituelles. À savoir errer dans le monde en recherchant de quoi m'amuser.

Donc, un beau soir, je reçu un message de la part de mes compatriotes leprechauns qui m'invitaient à une soirée typiquement irlandaise à Tara sous la lune bleue.

Et qui dit soirée typiquement irlandaise, dit alcool féerique impossible à obtenir !

Lorsque je finis de lire le message envoyé par arc-en-ciel de mes chers compatriotes, je me mis à me pourlécher les babines et dus effacer le sourire idiot qui avait pris ses aises sur mon visage.

- L'Irlande donc, murmurai-je avec délice tout en scrutant avec intensité le feu dans ma lanterne.

La flamme forcit et m'enveloppa entièrement sans pour autant me blesser même si la lumière puissante me força à fermer mes yeux. Puis, lorsque le feu se dissipa doucement, je soulevai doucement mes paupières et me mis à sourire gaiement en apercevant les vertes collines de Tara. Comme il faisait encore jour, je décidai de me promener un peu et aperçus au loin des bergers qui surveillaient leurs vaches distraitement.

Je fis craquer mes phalanges avec un large sourire sombre et levai doucement ma lanterne. L'un des bovidés tourna légèrement sa tête et écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçut ma flamme.

Eh oui, ma malédiction faisait en sorte que les animaux pouvaient me voir, ce qui donnait parfois résultat à des scènes inespérées et hilarantes. Comme maintenant.

Les vaches se mirent à mugir avec désespoir et commencèrent à courir dans tous les sens pendant que leurs bergers poussaient des cris et se hurlaient des conseils pour pouvoir encercler les bovidés. Cependant, je n'en avais pas fini avec eux et continuais à effaroucher les animaux jusqu'à me mettre à rire avec force lorsqu'une des vaches glissa sur l'herbe mouillée par la rosée et tomba les quatre fers en l'air tout en gesticulant comme un possédé. L'un des bergers courut vers l'animal et glissa à son tour, tombant tête la première vers l'un des sabots du bovidé et j'écarquillais mes yeux.

D'accord, je voulais m'amuser. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie de provoquer la mort d'un homme. S'il mourait, je devrais le conduire jusqu'aux portes du Paradis et recevoir ensuite une énième engueulade de la part du vieux Michel...

Je levai donc ma lanterne-navet et plissai mes paupières tout en me concentrant. Une langue de feu jaillit de ma lampe et s'enroula autour de l'humain pour ensuite le tirer en arrière et le poser lourdement sur l'herbe à distance de la vache mugissante.

Je soupirai de soulagement et m'assis sur l'herbe pour ensuite m'allonger afin de faire passer le temps. Comme il n'y avait tout simplement rien à faire en attendant que la nuit vienne, je m'endormis.

Lorsque j'ouvris enfin mes yeux, le soleil était bas dans le ciel et quelque chose tirait mes cheveux. Je poussai un grognement et tournai légèrement ma tête pour arrêter les tiraillements dans mon cuir chevelu pour aussitôt me figer quand je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mon front.

Un mugissement extrêmement proche (et donc puissant) retentit dans mes oreilles et je blanchis en comprenant ce qui se passait.

Une vache était occupée à brouter mes cheveux.

- DÉGAGE ! beuglai-je de toutes mes forces tout en gigotant comme si j'avais une crise d'épilepsie.

Un rire désagréablement familier résonna dans la prairie et je fronçai mes sourcils en me creusant la cervelle pour identifier à qui appartenait le son ennuyant.

Bien sûr, ce ne pouvait qu'être lui...

- Toi, sifflai-je avec haine.

- Stingy Jack, répliqua gaiement la vermine glacée qui flottait quelques centimètres au-dessus de la satanée vache qui avait osé brouter mes cheveux.

Je me levai vivement et empoignai avec force ma lanterne. Sa flamme forcit et je hochai ma tête en le voyant. Bien, Face de Bouc n'était pas proche et j'avais fait une sieste, je possédai donc assez de forces pour envoyer valser le Glaçon sur pattes à l'autre bout de la planète.

- Que fais-tu ici ? interrogeai-je avec une voix sombre digne de la créature du Mal que j'étais.

- À ton avis ? répondit-il tout en croisant ses bras avec un air suffisant qui me donna envie de le lui effacer à coups de poings.

- Je ne sais pas, rétorquai-je ironiquement. Sauter dans un trou et y rester jusqu'à la fin du monde ?

Les yeux bleu glacier de la vermine s'étrécirent, comme si j'avais touché un point sensible et mon sourire s'élargit.

- Ou alors, continuai-je sur ma lancée. Tu pourrais tout simplement te geler, de toutes façons, personne ne sait que tu existes !

Le gamin grinça des dents et son bâton émit des étincelles bleues qui me semblèrent de mauvaise augure.

- Oh ? fis-je en arquant un sourcil moqueur. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Ne me dis pas que...

Je me tus subitement et m'avançai lentement vers l'adolescent, mon sourire s'élargissant encore plus à chaque pas. Puis, lorsque je fus juste devant la vermine glacée, je levai ma lanterne pour éclairer son visage.

Frost cilla, la lumière l'ayant momentanément ébloui et j'en profitai pour observer avec malice son visage pâle. Le feu démoniaque de ma lanterne-navet créait des ombres qui rendaient le visage du gamin émacié et maladif, ce qui me fit méditer sur le passé de la vermine.

Si celle-ci n'avait pas été transformée en être de légende, aurait-elle souffert de la famine comme le montraient les illusions des ombres ?

Je secouai ma tête pour chasser ces pensées pour le moins étranges et me reconcentrai sur l'affaire en court. À savoir, traumatiser à vie Jack Frost pour qu'il cesse de me tourmenter (et qu'il abandonne en même temps ma fichue promesse non tenue...).

- Tu as peur d'être oublié ? achevai-je en un souffle.

Les yeux du gamin s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et je fis un sourire digne d'un chat ayant bu un pot de crème.

_Touché._

La vermine glacée était bel et bien effrayée par l'idée d'être oubliée.

J'entrouvris mes lèvres, prête à continuer à le traumatiser et à lui montrer pourquoi j'étais considérée comme un être purement maléfique que même le Diable craignait (même si c'était faux vu que Face de Bouc était bien plus puissant et démoniaque que moi...), mais une petite toux interrompit ma lancée.

Je baissai avec ennui mes yeux sombres vers l'herbe et aperçus avec contentement un homme qui m'arrivait au genoux, vêtu d'un manteau rouge et d'un bonnet en laine sale qui recouvrait ses cheveux roux.

- Alastar, saluai-je poliment en hochant ma tête vers le nabot.

- Jackie O'Lantern, répondit sèchement le leprechaun tout en me rendant la pareille. Pas de ça ce soir.

Je soupirai lourdement et reculai d'un pas pendant que la vermine glacée inspirait profondément.

Ah ! Il avait oublié de respirer durant la brève séance de manipulation mentale _madein_ Jackie ! Je suis bel et bien un génie du mal !

Je toussotai pour me changer les esprits et constatai ensuite avec surprise que le soleil s'était couché pendant ma petite _discussion_ avec la vermine glacée.

- Eh bien, le temps vole quand on s'amuse, n'est-ce pas ? sifflotai-je tout en me tournant vers Alastar.

Le petit bonhomme (qui m'aurait tuée s'il savait que je l'appelais avec un tel sobriquet dans ma tête) pinça ses lèvres mais ses yeux étincelèrent avec amusement.

- Bon voyage ? me demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait guère que je torture (mentalement) des esprits sur ses terres.

- Pas grand chose à dire, déclarai-je en haussant mes épaules. Mis à part que les bergers sont de plus en plus maladroits...

Alastar, un leprechaun qui m'avait souvent défiée dans des concours de beuverie (ce qui avait résulté en une amitié inébranlable typique de mon époque), me guida vers la colline de Tara où se trouvaient déjà tous les autres qui étaient occupés à vider gaiement leurs boissons. Mais c'était sans compter la vermine glacée.

- Une minute ! fit avec force cette dernière en nous suivant.

Utilisant tout le mépris que je possédais (ce qui est une quantité considérable), je me tournai lentement vers le crétin des glaces et le regardai avec un tel air hautain qu'il s'arrêta brièvement.

- Ta parole, finit-il par dire une fois que l'effet de mon air méprisant se fut dissipé (à mon grand malheur). Tu me l'avais donnée et tu ne l'as pas tenue !

J'arquai un sourcil amusé et croisai mes bras.

- Ma parole ? répétai-je lentement en détachant chaque syllabe. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir donnée. As-tu un témoin ? Tu pourrais parfaitement être en train d'inventer tout cela, n'est-ce pas, Alastar ?

Le leprechaun hocha sa tête, une étincelle de pure sadisme brillant dans ses yeux sombres pendant qu'il jouait avec une de ses boucles rousses.

- Exact, approuva-t-il avec un plaisir parfaitement visible sur son visage rougeaud. Pas de témoin, pas de preuves.

La vermine glacée fronça ses sourcils et serra ses doigts autour de son bâton de berger. Par pure précaution, je raffermis ma poigne autour de ma lanterne-navet et Alastar nous regarda avec un regard méfiant. Puis, il joignit ses mains en un claquement bruyant et haussa sa voix.

- Bien ! rugit-il quasiment en nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Les nuits de lune bleue arrivent rarement et nous avons de l'alcool à foison ! Avancez, Jackie O'Lantern et Jack Frost, car ce soir, le Petit Peuple vous invite !

Reconnaissant là l'invitation pour boire jusqu'à oublier jusqu'à mon nom, je me courbai face au leprechaun et lui adressai un petit sourire pour ensuite m'avancer d'un pas guilleret vers les autres nabots qui ripaillaient autour d'un feu de camp.

Pendant ce temps, le gamin des glaces regarda avec méfiance Alastar et se dirigea à son tour vers le leprechaun.

- Que, commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par le rouquin.

Ce dernier avait saisi le bord de la cape brune du garçon pour le forcer à se courber.

- Écoute-moi bien, garçon, susurra Alastar pendant que je trinquai avec deux leprechaun devant le feu de camp. Ce soir est exceptionnel, nous mettons tous de côté nos tourments et nous nous amusons jusqu'au lever du soleil. Alors, oublie toute idée de ramener O'Lantern à l'ordre, tu te mettrais tout le Petit Peuple à dos.

Quelques secondes passèrent et je me rendis vers la vermine glacée et Alastar avec deux choppes de bière aux mains, chantant à tue-tête avec un korrigan.

- Je voulais juste demander quel genre d'alcool vous serviez, déclara le Stupide Flocon en me volant une des choppes pour ensuite en boire une gorgée.

Il se plia aussitôt et se mit à tousser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Eh, se moqua Alastar. Il a la même descente qu'un Anglais...

Je m'esclaffai en même temps que les autres êtres du Petit Peuple et Jack Frost se redressa tout en me jetant un regard mauvais.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Frost, le narguai-je tout en vidant ce qui devait être ma cinquième choppe. Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ?

Le gamin à la cervelle glacée arracha des mains du korrigan son verre et le but en un coup, cette fois-ci sans s'étouffer.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui devrais faire attention, répliqua-t-il tout en rendant la choppe au lutin qui cessa de chanter pour lui crier dessus.

- Vraiment ? fis-je tout en me tournant vers le leprechaun. Alastar, prépare l'alcool, je vais montrer à ce jeunot le respect dû aux aînés...

La vermine glacée se contenta de faire un large sourire moqueur et j'étrécis mes yeux.

Oh oui, j'allais prouver à ce gamin de Jack Frost ce qui arrivait à ceux qui osaient défier Jackie O'Lantern dans une beuverie.

Bien sûr, j'ignorais totalement quelles allaient être les conséquences de ce simple défi. Et si je l'avais su, croyez-moi, j'aurais pris la poudre d'escampette et me serais carapatée en Transylvanie...

Oui, les souvenirs de cette soirée de lune bleue à Tara avec Jack Frost allaient me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...

* * *

Bon, le prochain chapitre sera publié rapidement (enfin, dépendant de mon inspiration et des reviews...) donc n'oubliez pas de commenter ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Le temps passe mais Jackie refuse de me laisser tranquille. Donc, me voici avec la suite de l'arc de la lune bleue :D

Sinon, pour changer les habitudes, je vais répondre à vos reviews (ô miracle!)

**Momo-chan Ni** : Comment ne pas aimer Jackie ? Elle est tout ce qu'on veut devenir, n'est-ce pas ? Alcoolique, éternellement de mauvais poil et ne peut jamais tirer son coup. On devrait lui ériger un monument u_u

**Mizu Kizum**i : Avoue-le ! Tu as lu dans mes pensées ! Comment oses-tu révéler l'intrigue ô combien imaginative de cette histoire :O Plus sérieusement, j'adorerais écrire des scènes comme ça (surtout que c'est parfaitement probable que Jackie fasse ça) mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Bien essayé ! ;D

**timblee** : Aussi amusant qu'un concours de boisson entre une ancienne alcoolique et un jeunot qui n'a jamais bu une goutte d'alcool peut l'être XD

**Renard Bleu** : Qu'a donc prévu Jack Frost pour Jackie ? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose (même l'auteur) ! Quant à la promesse, elle sera enfin dévoilée à la fin de cet arc. Peut-être... :P Aussi non, le mystère de Jackie emprisonnée dans la glace restera entier même si nous pouvons tou(te)s deviner qui en est le responsable XD

**Ellimac1716** : Jack Frost, gagner face à Jackie dans une beuverie ? Les miracles existent, n'est-ce pas ? XD

Sur ce, je vous annonce que Jackie apparaît (brièvement) dans la fic "Cupamor et Desidone" de Momo-chan Ni, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire :D  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Frosty Pumpkin_**  
**

Arc de la Lune Bleue

II

J'étais donc coincée à l'une des meilleures soirées de tous les temps, Tara sous la lune bleue. Et j'y étais avec mes compatriotes, tous aussi délurés les uns que les autres, de l'alcool à foison et un certain Jack Frost qui semblait décidé à me pourrir la vie. Et à me faire tenir mes promesses (ah ! On voit qu'il ne me connaît pas!).

De ce fait, nous avions fini par faire un duel, celui qui boirait le plus d'alcool sans faiblir gagnerait. Il va de soi que j'étais la gagnante désignée donc je ne m'en inquiétai guère et continuai à festoyer avec les farfadets et leprechauns. Cependant, la vermine glacée n'abandonnait pas facilement et réussit à mettre de son côté une bande de leprechauns, dont Alastar, un de mes amis (enfin, ami était une définition approximative de notre relation. Nous avons tendance à essayer de nous entre-tuer un siècle sur deux...).

La vermine était rusée...

- Bien ! rugit Alastar en jetant de la poudre dans les flammes du feu de camp.

Les flammes devinrent violettes et s'élevèrent à une dizaine de mètres. Des farfadets (des petits hommes verts avec des ailes aux épaules) piaillèrent et jetèrent leurs verres dans le feu pour nourrir celui-ci. Une salamandre qui festoyait parmi les braises ouvrit largement sa gueule et engloutit aussitôt les boissons alcoolisés sous nos cris enthousiastes.

- Nous allons commencer notre événement tant attendu ! continua Alastar tout en levant un poing dans les airs.

Tout le monde redoubla d'ardeur dans ses activités et je levai à mon tour ma lanterne-navet pour forcer les flammes violettes à former des formes dans les airs.

Deux leprechauns formés de feu et d'étincelles apparurent pour commencer à danser une gigue endiablée avant de se mettre à se reproduire comme des lapins.

Des rires gras retentirent dans la colline de Tara et Alastar me jeta un regard menaçant. Je baissai mon menton comme une petite fille qui avait été corrigée par son père et les leprechauns de feu disparurent dans des feus d'artifices colorés.

Un souffle d'air glacé m'enveloppa et je levai vivement ma tête pour constater dans ma torpeur (je devais être à mon deuxième tonneau de bière) que Jack Foutu Frost s'était posé à ma droite.

- Quel est cet événement ? me demanda-t-il avec une voix légèrement cassée.

Il avait ses joues rouges, ce qui était vraiment visible sur son visage normalement pâle et ses yeux avaient un éclat vitreux révélateur de son état d'ivresse. Un sourire amusé naquit sur mes lèvres, j'étais sur le point de gagner notre défi et dans ma grande bonté d'âme (le fait que j'avais beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang avait aussi aidé), je lui répondis.

- Si nous arrivons à accomplir ce que le public nous demande, nous avons droit à boire un verre de l'alcool brassé par les lutins.

Jack Frost fronça lentement ses sourcils et ouvrit sa bouche pour ensuite se figer, il avait probablement oublié ce qu'il voulait me dire. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles je me mis à chanter à l'unisson avec mes compatriotes un des chants guerriers irlandais que nous connaissions tous.

- Les lutins font un bon alcool ? balbutia enfin le glaçon à mes côtés.

Je jetai mon verre vide à la salamandre et examinai celle-ci le gober tout en arrachant des mains d'une banshee une nouvelle coupe. Grimaçant lorsqu'un cri à me glacer le sang retentit dans les airs, je me tournai ensuite vers Jack Frost et haussai un sourcil moqueur.

- Mais dans quel trou vivais-tu ? me moquai-je tout en vidant d'un coup ma coupe. Les lutins font le meilleur alcool au monde ! En plus, ils ne le partagent presque jamais, c'est une occasion en or pour le boire !

- Le meilleur au monde, murmura le crétin d'esprit en regardant avec fascination les deux lutins qui faisaient des cabrioles au-dessus d'un tonneau qui brillait légèrement.

Je me redressai vivement et jetai ma coupe dans les airs pour ensuite lever ma lanterne-navet. Des flammes jaillirent de son ouverture et jaillirent afin d'englober la coupe. Une lumière éblouissante apparut ensuite et lorsque tout le monde put voir à nouveau, ils purent découvrir que ma coupe en métal s'était transformée en une sculpture d'un corbeau plus vraie que nature.

- Comme d'habitude, tu commences fort, Jackie, commenta Alastar tout en me conduisant jusqu'aux lutins.

Ceux-ci hochèrent vaguement leurs têtes à mon égard et me tendirent ensuite la louche contenant leur alcool si réputé. Je me léchai les babines et but jusqu'à la dernière goutte le nectar. Comme d'habitude, un feu s'alluma dans mon ventre et je dus fermer mes yeux pour contenir le vertige qui m'envahissait.

Puis, lorsque je fus certaine que je ne tomberai pas ivre morte sur l'herbe de la colline, je me tournai vers l'assemblée autour du feu de camp et levai mes deux bras.

- _Trick or Treat_, mes amis ? hurlai-je gaiement.

Ils me jetèrent moqueusement des coupes à la tête mais je les évitai sans problèmes. Puis, les propositions commencèrent.

- Fais-moi rêver ! cria une banshee à l'expression si sombre que le sourire qu'elle portait la rendait effrayante.

- Fais-moi peur, O'Lantern !

- C'est ça, effraie-nous !

Les deux dernières propositions se ressemblant, je décidai d'y répondre et levai lentement ma lanterne tout en faisant un large sourire effrayant. Puis, je portais ma lampe à ma bouche et soufflai de toutes mes forces. Comme mon souffle était fortement alcoolisé, les flammes en furent boostées et une véritable boule de feu jaillit de ma lanterne pour aussitôt frapper de plein fouet les deux korrigans qui m'avaient défiée. Les flammes entourèrent fermement les deux êtres pendant que les autres riaient aux éclats (oui, ils étaient bien imbibés à ce moment-là de la soirée) et le feu prit la forme d'une tête de lion qui rugit avec force, créant un vent si puissant que les farfadets en firent des culbutes dans les airs. Puis, les flammes disparurent et tous purent voir les deux korrigans qui se seraient dans les bras tout en tremblant de frayeur.

- Alors ? demandai-je avec un large sourire hautain.

- À mourir de peur ! confirma l'un des korrigans tout en levant un de ses pouces palmés.

- J'en tremble encore ! ajouta son ami qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le tonneau des lutins et pus constater avec surprise que le crétin de glaçon s'y trouvait aussi.

- Que fabriques-tu ici ? le fustigeai-je immédiatement.

- J'ai fait rêver la femme extrêmement sinistre, répondit le gamin-glaçon en haussant ses épaules. Elle n'avait jamais vu de flocons géants...

Il dut aussitôt s'appuyer sur son bâton car il avait perdu son équilibre et ferma ses yeux tout en grognant.

- Eh, ricanai-je en observant le triste spectacle. Il semblerait que je vais gagner notre pari...

- La nuit n'est pas terminée, rétorqua la vermine glacée tout en se redressant et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blancs.

Il but cul sec la louche des lutins et s'envola jusqu'au feu de camp pendant que je restai en arrière pour savourer mon nectar alcoolisé à mon tour.

Je retournai ensuite au feu de camp et les propositions continuèrent à fuser même si je préférai me tenir tranquille pour le moment, me contentant amplement de regarder ce que pouvait faire un Jack Frost complètement beurré. Et croyez-moi, c'était hilarant.

Voir Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver, essayer de s'envoler et se prendre à la place l'herbe en pleine face restera l'un de mes souvenirs préférés. De loin.

Je restai donc en arrière tout en sirotant une choppe de bière et fis connaissance avec les humains que les leprechauns avaient invités à la fête. Ces derniers allaient danser jusqu'au lever du jour et ne se souviendraient jamais entièrement de cette nuit de célébration. Mais cela ne m'importait guère.

J'étais visible à leurs yeux et ils étaient des hommes adultes, vous n'avez pas besoin de photos, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait ainsi le berger de ce matin (celui que j'avais manqué de tuer et que j'avais sauvé de justesse) qui observait les êtres du Petit Peuple avec des yeux de chouette (et qui était assez mignon pour être mon coup du soir), une femme à forte corpulence qui riait gaiement parmi les leprechauns (ces vieux pervers...) et un homme vêtu d'une redingote impeccable qui jouait aux osselets avec les korrigans.

Le temps passa et je continuai à boire en compagnie du berger aux yeux de chouette pendant que la vermine glacée dansait avec les farfadets dans les airs. Puis, les leprechauns m'appelèrent avec force pour que je revienne dans leur ronde de défis. Comme je n'avais jamais été une fille qui refusait un défi, je m'empressai de vider ma coupe et la lançai ensuite à la salamandre pendant que mon (futur) coup du soir s'étranglait avec sa gorgée de bière lorsque les flammes du feu de camp s'élevèrent d'une dizaine de mètres après mon lancer.

- Alors, bande de fillettes, déclarai-je d'une voix tonitruante en m'insérant dans le cercle de créatures du Petit Peuple qui entouraient le feu de camp. Vous vous ennuyez sans moi ?

- Hmph ! renifla bruyamment un leprechaun qui ne m'avait jamais appréciée. Disons que tu vas nous aider à nous départager...

- Sloan veut dire, le coupa rapidement Alastar en lui flanquant un coup dans les côtes (le premier leprechaun en cracha sa bière et la répandit dans la chevelure graisseuse d'une banshee qui piailla d'horreur), que tu vas pouvoir nous démontrer si tu es aussi puissante que tu le prétends.

- Oh ? fis-je en arquant un sourcil intéressé. Je ne te pensais pas si stupide, Alastar ! Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je sais _tout _faire !

Alastar ricana et but sa choppe d'un coup pour ensuite s'essuyer sa barbe rousse emmêlée.

- Dans ce cas, déclara-t-il fièrement. Prouves-le-nous et transforme les femmes en hommes et les hommes en femmes !

J'en restai bouche bée et deux farfadets ainsi que Jack Frost passèrent dans les airs pendant que j'essayai de récupérer mes esprits.

- ... Plaît-il ? gargouillai-je.

- Tu m'as entendue, répondit Alastar en croisant ses bras alors que Sloan tapait du pied impatiemment.

Je soupirai bruyamment et passai une main dans mes cheveux roux qui s'étaient emmêlés et étaient également parsemés de brins d'herbe (et de bave de vache mais je préférai ne pas y penser...).

- Bien, finis-je par dire tout en claquant ma langue. Que tout le monde se prépare parce que je ne le referais pas !

Alastar hocha sa tête avec un large sourire en coin et fit un de ses tours de magie typiquement leprechaun qui résulta en une assemblée de joyeux fêtards qui s'étaient assis à même l'herbe trempée et me regardaient avec des airs bovins absolument hilarants (il y avait de ce fait Jack Fichu Frost qui n'avait toujours pas dessoûlé et bavait légèrement).

Réprimant un sourire amusé (parce que la tête de Frost était hilarante. Sérieusement, j'en avais mal aux côtes), je levai lentement ma lampe-légume tout en prenant un air grave et ouvris ma bouche.

- _Am_, _stram_, _gram,_ chantonnai-je tout en fermant mes yeux pour me concentrer. _Pic et pic et colegram..._

Tout le monde garda le silence (même si des ricanements moqueurs provenant de l'endroit où se trouvait le glaçon sur pattes résonnaient encore) et les flammes de ma lanterne moururent pendant que celles du feu de camp en faisaient de même.

_- Bour_ _et_ _bour_ _et_ _ratatam,_ continuai-je tout en ressentant une chaleur insupportable s'insinuer dans mes veines.

Cette fois-ci, le silence fut total et j'ouvris mes yeux pour constater que tout le monde me fixait avec fascination. Ils avaient raison vu que j'étais entièrement recouverte de flammes. D'ailleurs, les humains présents parmi la foule hétéroclite de Tara n'avaient pas réagi, signe qu'ils étaient plus qu'ivres morts. L'homme à la redingote avait d'ailleurs continué à jouer avec les korrigans, même s'il gardait un œil sur moi.

- _Am_, inspirai-je, _Stram._

Les braises de ma lanterne jetèrent un bref éclat avant de s'éteindre définitivement mais je ne leur prêtai aucune attention, j'étais entièrement concentrée sur mon tour.

- _Gram,_ exhalai-je.

Les flammes du feu de camp jaillirent dès que je finis le mot et explosèrent, nous entourant tous dans leur étreinte brûlante. Cependant, comme j'avais prévu le coup, personne ne fut brûlé et le feu se contenta de traverser les individus qu'il rencontrait. Une seconde après l'explosion, les flammes retournèrent au feu de camp et je vacillai imperceptiblement avant de récupérer mon équilibre et de faire un large sourire.

- Alors ? demandai-je tout en croisant mes bras sur mon torse nu.

Parce que je portai désormais un long manteau ouvert sur mon torse nu et un simple pantalon sombre. Sans oublier le fait que j'étais un jeune homme (extrêmement bien fait de ma personne si vous voulez savoir).

- Q-Quoi ?! fit la voix fluette d'une certaine vermine glacée.

Je me tournai vers celle-ci et fis un large sourire lorsque je vis l'adolescente maigrelette sans la moindre poitrine qui se palpait la dite-poitrine avec horreur. J'avais toujours su que Frost ferait une fille plate comme une limande !

- Alors ? répétai-je tout en me tournant vers la version féminine d'Alastar et Sloan.

Le premier leprechaun se frotta ses joues dénuées de barbe et hocha sa tête pendant que son compagnon (pardon, sa compagne) en faisait de même avec un air dubitatif.

- Tu remportes le palmarès, déclara finalement Sloan en baissant sa tête pour examiner sa poitrine sous sa tunique rouge. ... Félicitations.

J'élargis mon sourire encore plus et levai une nouvelle fois ma lanterne-navet. Subitement, des flammes quittèrent les corps de toutes les personnes présentes et fusèrent vers ma lampe pour y flamber gaiement. Des soupirs de soulagement et de désappointement mêlés résonnèrent dans tout Tara et un courant d'air glacé m'enveloppa pendant qu'une certaine vermine, désormais masculine, atterrissait devant moi.

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur et contemplai le visage une nouvelle fois pâle de Frost. Ce dernier avait vraisemblablement dessoûlé après avoir admiré ma prouesse et pouvait désormais me parler sans se casser la figure (dommage...).

- Dis donc, marmonna le glaçon sur pattes tout en approchant son visage du mien.

J'eus de ce fait un gros plan sur son visage et pus clairement compter ses cils pendant qu'il me scrutait en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Serais-tu vraiment Jack O'Lantern et non Jackie comme tu voulais nous le faire croire ? me demanda ensuite l'adolescent qui allait bientôt périr dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Je tiquai et serrai mes doigts autour de ma lampe-légume tout en repoussant le jeune imbécile à la cervelle remplie de flocons.

- Pardon ? susurrai-je avec une intonation tellement menaçante que les humains en frémirent.

Ainsi, le berger aux yeux de chouette glapit (une nouvelle fois. Il faisait trop de bruit et je décidai de ne pas en faire mon coup du soir), la femme se cacha derrière la chevelure sombre d'une banshee (la pauvre, ses cheveux allaient puer l'alcool pendant un bon moment...) et l'homme à la redingote arrêta de jouer aux osselets pour tourner sa tête vers moi et me regarder avec un air intrigué.

Vu son flegme, je dirais qu'il est anglais...

- Tu m'as entendu, non ? grogna le crétin qui me faisait face tout en osant me faire un sourire moqueur. Serais-tu réellement un homme comme les humains le pensent ? Et pour satisfaire je ne sais quel fétichisme, tu utiliserais tes pouvoirs pour ressembler à une femme ?

Il s'arrêta et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Pendant que je serrai mes dents pour ne pas le tuer sur place. Les flammes de ma lanterne frémirent et commencèrent à danser d'une façon incontrôlable.

- Ça expliquerait également ton apparence, continua-t-il après quelques secondes de fausse méditation. Seul un homme penserait à avoir des cheveux aussi rouges et une poitrine pareille.

Sur le point de céder à mon envie de brûler la vermine des glaces, j'ouvris ma bouche pour l'insulter à ma façon (c'est-à-dire d'une manière très colorée et violente) lorsque je réalisai une chose.

Les flammes de ma lanterne dansaient toutes vers une seule direction.

J'écarquillai d'horreur mes yeux et me tournai vers l'endroit désigné pour ensuite sentir tout l'alcool dans mon organisme disparaître alors que l'adrénaline accélérait mon rythme cardiaque.

- Que se passe-t-il ? se moqua pendant ce temps Jack Frost. Aurais-je vu juste ? Serais-tu en train de paniquer à l'idée que je révèle ton sombre secret ?

Instinctivement, je tendis mon bras et saisis d'une poigne de fer le col de la chemise en toile grossière du gamin-glaçon. Puis, je le forçai à s'approcher et effleurai son oreille de mes lèvres.

- Si tu tiens à la vie, chuchotai-je vivement tout en resserrant mes doigts autour de l'étoffe de sa chemise. Fuis.

Il se figea pendant quelques seconde, durant lesquelles je m'empressai de réunir mes forces restantes (mon tour de passe-passe m'avait presque épuisée) en préparation pour le combat à venir, et finit par me repousser calmement d'une main pendant que l'autre faisait tourner son bâton de berger.

- Pourquoi devrais-je fuir ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur intriguée et amusée dans ses yeux bleu glacier.

J'inspirai profondément et fis ensuite craquer ma nuque pour essayer de défaire la tension. Ensuite, je levai ma main libre et pointai mon index vers l'homme à la redingote.

- Tu vois cet homme ? déclarai-je avec une voix sombre. C'est le Diable. Et dans les secondes qui vont suivre, soit il y aura un combat cataclysmique où tout le monde mourra, soit la Face de Bouc me fera tellement chier que je te tuerais. Dans tous les cas, tu mourras.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage pâle de Jack Frost alors que le Diable se redressait calmement et jouait avec les osselets qu'il avait visiblement fait apparaître de nulle part.

- Eh bien, s'exclama gaiement le Flocon en fléchissant légèrement ses jambes pour se préparer à la confrontation qui s'annonçait. Cette soirée ne cesse de s'améliorer !

Bien sûr, la vermine glacée ignorait à quel point elle avait tort...  
Parce qu'au lendemain de cette soirée, Jack Frost regretterait fortement de ne pas avoir fui lorsque je le lui avais conseillé. Oh oui, il le regretterait. Autant que moi d'ailleurs.

* * *

Qui a envie de lire un combat épique contre le Diable ?  
Qui a plus envie de lire les ébats romantiques de Jackie et Jack (allons, je sais que c'est ce que vous désirez lire le plus) ?

Plus sérieusement, qui a envie de lire la suite de cette histoire ?

Si une personne ressent cette envie, qu'elle laisse un commentaire, l'avenir de cette fic en dépend :D


	7. Chapter 7

Après je ne sais combien de jours, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos réactions enthousiastes ! **  
**Aussi non, préparez-vous à la fin de l'arc de la lune bleue.

Un grand merci à **HikaruMichaels**, **Renard Bleu**, **Mizu Kizumi**, **Aka-Aoi **et **Momo-chan Ni** ! Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! :D

* * *

_Frosty Pumpkin_

Arc de la Lune Bleue

III

Pour faire un bref rappel : Je me trouvais à Tara pour faire une fête endiablée (dans tous les sens du terme malheureusement...) avec mes compatriotes lorsque je m'étais rendue compte que le Diable se trouvait parmi nous. N'écoutant que mon courage et ma générosité, je prévins Jack Frost et lui conseillais aimablement de déguerpir s'il voulait rester en vie.

Cependant, le crétin des glaces préféra rester avec moi et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux face à Face de Bouc, attendant avec appréhension que ce dernier choisisse entre tous nous tuer ou nous parler.

Bien sûr, dans ma chance légendaire, le Diable décida de prendre la pire option.

- Jacqueline, salua-t-il avec une voix grave et soyeuse comme du chocolat noir avec un léger accent anglais qui n'était pas mal du tout (et que je détestai dès la première seconde). Cela faisait longtemps...

- Pas assez, rétorquai-je sèchement.

Face de Bouc passa une main recouverte d'un gant blanc immaculé dans ses longs cheveux sombres retenus en un élégant catogan et fit un sourire en coin qui aurait sans nul doute réussit à séduire la plus sage des nonnes. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'avais été damnée ?

- Allons, Jacqueline, s'exclama-t-il avec sa voix si soyeuse qui m'ennuya grandement. Je pensais que tout ça était de l'histoire ancienne... Depuis combien de temps avons-nous cette sinistre affaire nous encombre-t-elle ? Dire que si tu laissais passer l'éponge, tu pourrais découvrir bien des plaisirs...

Je haussai un sourcil face au dernier mot que la personnification de Mal avait prononcé et croisai délibérément mes bras pendant que le Glaçon sur pattes bougeait faiblement à mes côtés.

- C'est quoi votre sinistre affaire ? me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille tout en jetant des regards méfiants à mon pire cauchemar.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour lui répondre mais le Diable leva une main dans les airs et je gardai le silence. Il pencha ensuite sa tête sur le côté, son haut de forme restant collé à ses cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés et j'attendis qu'il prenne la parole.

- Je vois que tu es accompagnée ce soir, Jacqueline, constata-t-il en refaisant le même sourire qu'il m'avait adressé lors de notre première rencontre. Et par Jack Frost qui plus est...

Résistant à mon envie instinctive de lui montrer les dents d'une façon menaçante, je continuai à rester silencieuse pendant que le Flocon humanoïde fronçait ses sourcils blancs.

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda le Crétin à la cervelle remplie de neige (ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il parlait aussi impoliment au Diable).

Face de Bouc éclata d'un rire si sombre que je sentis des frissons parcourir ma peau pendant que la chair de poule me recouvrait. Et croyez-moi, je n'avais pas la chair de poule parce que la représentation de l'hiver se trouvait à ma droite...

- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas donné mon nom, finit-il par dire avec un air si amusé que je ne pus m'empêcher de renifler avec dédain. Où sont passées mes manières ?

Le Diable secoua ensuite sa tête et enleva son haut de forme avant de se courber comme l'aurait fait un gentleman anglais.

- Il semblerait que le bonheur de revoir cette charmante Jacqueline m'a fait oublier les règles de bienséance, commenta-t-il doucereusement.

Je frissonnai à nouveau et eus la surprise de voir Jack Crétin Frost se placer devant moi. Comme j'avais un premier plan sur le dos de l'allumette gelée, je ne pus donc pas voir son visage ainsi que celui de son interlocuteur et dus me fier aux paroles de Face de Bouc pour deviner ses expressions.

- Nul besoin de me regarder ainsi, déclara justement ce dernier. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attaquer à elle ce soir...

- Ton nom, rappela Jack Frost.

Il bougea faiblement et j'aperçus vaguement le feu de camp où les leprechauns continuaient à danser gaiement avec les autres êtres du Petit Peuple. Je me rappelai alors des lutins et me tournai vivement vers le tonneau qui se trouvait dans mon dos pour découvrir que les petits bonhommes étaient figés dans leurs mouvements.

Ah, _Il_ devait les avoir pétrifiés pour avoir la paix durant notre entrevue...

- Les humains m'appellent couramment Lord Devon, répondit enfin le Diable.

J'arquai un sourcil et posai une main sur l'épaule (gelée!) de Frost pour le forcer à se pousser afin de voir le visage souriant de mon pire cauchemar.

- Connaissant ton humour douteux, déclarai-je en croisant le regard sombre du Diable. Tu préfères qu'on t'appelle Dev'. Ou alors Devy ?

- Les deux, approuva Lord Débile avec un air satisfait. Comme d'habitude, tu lis mes pensées, Jacqueline...

Je ricanai brièvement et enlevai ma main de l'épaule de Frost. Ce dernier me jeta un rapide coup d'œil, durant lequel je me rendis compte qu'il avait un air étrange sur son visage (comme s'il était inquiet pour quelque chose... Ça ne lui allait pas vu que je n'avais jamais vu la vermine glacée autrement que désagréablement joyeuse...), avant de prendre la parole.

- Dev' pour Devil ? demanda-t-il en prenant une intonation moqueuse.

Le Diable s'esclaffa à nouveau et je réprimai le frisson que cela me provoqua.

_- Touché,_ fit-il en un français parfait.

Lord Débile se tourna alors vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil tout en levant un pouce dans les airs.

- Tu as bien choisi ton conjoint cette fois-ci, me lança-t-il avec un air satisfait que je ne pus me retenir.

Je lui jetai ma lanterne et admirai avec un sadisme parfaitement visible le navet s'écraser contre la tête du Diable et l'envoyer valser dans les airs.

- Qui est mon conjoint ? grondai-je avec un air si menaçant que même Frost recula d'un pas. QUI !

Mais à mon plus grand malheur, mon lancer de navet n'avait pas eu l'effet voulu car Lord Débile se releva tout en époussetant sa redingote comme s'il venait de faire une sieste dans l'herbe.

- Oh ? fit-il avec une gaieté effrayante. Vous n'êtes pas conjoints ?

- Pourquoi te réjouis-tu ? demandai-je en montrant mes dents et en appelant ma lanterne.

Celle-ci s'envola dans les airs et fusa vers moi. Mais le Débile tout puissant se contenta de lever sa main et attrapa sans la moindre difficulté ma lampe.

- Tu vois, dit-il distraitement tout en jouant avec les flammes de la lanterne-navet. Je m'étais juré que si tu avais déjà quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée, je ne t'enlèverais pas pour régler une fois pour toutes cette sinistre affaire... Mais comme Jack Frost n'est pas ton conjoint, ni ton coup du soir vue ta réaction, je suppose que...

Subitement, un bras glacé s'enroula autour de ma taille pendant qu'un menton s'appuyait contre le creux de mon cou. Entourée par une vague de froid familière, je ne pus que regretter l'absence de ma lanterne qui augmentait habituellement ma chaleur corporelle.

- Désolé pour ça, déclara alors la voix calme de Jack _Fichu _Frost. Tu connais Jackie, elle est plutôt timide...

Je fronçai mes sourcils, prête à le corriger vertement lorsque le menton de la vermine glacée s'enfonça durement dans ma chair fragile pendant que son bras en faisait de même. Comprenant que si je ne la fermai pas, je le sentirais passer, je gardai le silence et attendis patiemment la suite. Tout en me promettant que je me vengerais.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna le Diable en portant une main à son menton pour le frotter pensivement.

- C'est ça, affirma Frost avec aplomb. Nous sommes bel et bien ensemble. C'est juste que Jackie se sent complexée par notre différence d'âge.

Ah ?! J'ouvris largement ma bouche pour lui hurler dessus que même si on était ensemble (ce qui n'arriverait jamais, croyez-moi), je n'aurais jamais complexé sur une chose aussi futile lorsque la vermine prit l'avantage de la situation.

Bouche-bée, je vis l'adolescent à la cervelle remplie de flocons approcher sa tête de la mienne et effleurer mes lèvres des siennes.

...

QUOI ?!

L'information que les lèvres de Frost étaient bien plus douces que je ne les aurais imaginées pour un esprit hivernal et qu'elles étaient agréablement froides contre les miennes mit du temps à monter jusqu'à mon cerveau et je dus faire face à un bug interne. Quand la vermine glacée se recula légèrement pour décocher un sourire défiant au Lord Débile, je ne pus que rester interdite, mes yeux largement ouverts avec un air parfaitement idiot peint sur mon visage.

- Alors ? le tança Frost avec un air si suffisant que si je n'avais pas été choquée à vie par l'Incident (je refusais même de penser au mot commençant par B). Je peux continuer si tu veux...

L'information de l'Incident continua à progresser jusqu'à mon cerveau toujours gelé pendant que le Lord Débile élargissait son sourire, dévoilant au passage ses dents impeccables et extrêmement blanches.

- Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à la dernière personne qui a joué un tour au Diable ? demanda-t-il alors que son expression devenait purement machiavélique.

Mais avant même que Frost lui réponde par la négative, je recouvris enfin mes facultés motrices et me mis aussitôt en action. Je saisis brutalement la vermine par le col de sa cape brune et le forçais à se pencher jusqu'à ce qu'on ait nos deux nez qui se frôlent.

- JACK _MORON_ FROST ! beuglai-je de toutes mes forces pendant que la flamme de ma lanterne forcissait tellement qu'elle en brûla la main du Diable (c'est vous dire la rage que je ressentais). TU ES UN HOMME MORT !

La vermine glacée déglutit bruyamment pendant que le Lord des Idiots ricanait sous cape. Puis, montrant une nouvelle fois qu'il était bel et bien le Diable, il me lança ma lanterne-navet.

- Achève-le bien, me glissa-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait confortablement sur l'herbe gelée de Tara tout en buvant l'alcool des lutins.

Mes yeux étincelèrent dangereusement et je fis craquer mes phalanges tout en souriant largement.

_**- Jaaaaaack,**_ appelai-je avec une intonation purement diabolique.

La vermine déglutit une nouvelle fois et brandit à son tour son bâton de berger tout en regardant autour de lui avec une panique parfaitement visible.

- Voyons, Jackie, plaida-t-il doucement pendant que le Diable continuait à s'esclaffer. Ne montons pas une scène de ménage devant _Lui..._

Même si les arguments du Flocon étaient parfaitement justifiés (qui voudrait se battre devant le Diable ? Ça finissait toujours en hécatombe), je ne l'écoutai pas et réunis mes pouvoirs pour me recouvrir de flammes.

Jack Frost jura quand il me vit sortir ma carte maîtresse que je n'utilisai que lorsque j'étais prête à achever ma victime et l'extrémité de son bâton se mit à briller avec force.

Et ce fut avec un cri digne d'un banshee que je me lançai à l'attaque. Nos deux pouvoirs parfaitement opposé se heurtèrent avec force et je dus fermer mes yeux pour les protéger de l'intense lumière qui en résulta. Cependant, lorsque je pus enfin les ouvrir, ce fut pour découvrir avec mauvaise humeur que Jack _Crétin_ Frost avait réussi à me recouvrir entièrement d'un cocon de glace et que j'étais donc figée dans celui-ci.

Un soupir résonna dans la clairière où nous nous étions battus et je pus voir le chapeau familier d'Alastar apparaître aux côtés du Lord Débile alors que la vermine glacée pantelait à mes pieds.

- C'était moins une, fit l'adolescent tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux de vieillard.

Il leva ensuite sa tête et me dédia un sourire éblouissant.

- Désolé, Jackie-chérie, piailla-t-il gaiement en me faisant un clin d'œil. Tu sais pourtant que j'adore te faire enrager...

Il leva alors une main qui traversa la glace comme si celle-ci avait été de l'eau et la posa contre ma joue pour me donner une caresse affectueuse.

- Mais en attendant que tu refroidisse tes ardeurs, ajouta-t-il alors que ses yeux pétillaient face à ses jeux de mots atroces, je vais devoir partir. Tu me connais, j'ai toujours du travail...

Il se tourna ensuite vers le Diable et me tourna au passage le dos, m'empêchant de voir son visage.

- Quant à toi, Devy, fit-il avec une voix bien moins gaie. Tiens ta promesse.

Sur ce, il s'envola et disparut dans les nuages pendant que j'essayai de toutes mes forces de me débarrasser de la glace pour me lancer à sa poursuite et le tuer de façon sanglante et cauchemardesque.

Un soupir résonna à mes pieds et je me rendis compte qu'Alastar se trouvait debout face au Diable qui était toujours assis et buvait l'alcool des lutins.

- Comme promis, vous avez pu voir Jacqueline O'Lantern, annonça le leprechaun en m'ignorant radicalement.

Mais je ne lui en voulus pas parce que je tenais à comprendre ce qui se tramait entre Face de Bouc et Alastar.

- Dans ce cas, répondit distraitement Lord Débile en déposant son verre dans l'herbe. Comme promis, je cesserai d'hanter l'Irlande.

Il disparut alors dans une nuée de fumée noire qui, je n'en doute absolument pas, devait être empoisonnée pendant qu'Alastar soupirait lourdement et retournait parmi les leprechauns qui dansaient autour du feu.

Oh le ! Ce crétin de... avait osé menacer le Petit Peuple irlandais pour ainsi les forcer à me coincer à l'une de leurs fêtes pour qu'ainsi il puisse me voir !

Je pense que je peux désormais le dire clairement : Le Diable est mon harceleur personnel.

Après Jack Frost bien sûr.

Ce qui me rappela l'Incident. Je grinçai des dents dans ma prison de glace et me mis à ruminer des idées pour ainsi avoir ma vengeance sur le crétin des neiges.

La prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons, Jack Frost regretterait amèrement de m'avoir traitée ainsi...

* * *

Je sais que j'avais promis les ébats romantiques de Jack et Jackie mais ce sera pour plus tard, promis ;D  
D'ailleurs, je vais probablement mettre la fic au rating M à partir du prochain chapitre, vous savez pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? :D

Alors, qui a envie de lire la revanche de Jackie ?  
Et qui a plus envie de voir pourquoi le rating M va s'imposer ? :D

À toute personne qui ressente l'une de ces envies, qu'elle laisse un commentaire pour me rappeler d'écrire ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Bien le bonjour à vous :D  
Me voici de retour avec les mésaventures de Jackie. Aussi, l'autre jour, je me suis amusée à chercher le nombre de personnages de légendes qui avaient comme nom Jack. Ils étaient plus nombreux que je ne le pensais...  
Aussi non, pour changer les habitudes, voici les réponses aux reviews :

**Momo-Chan Ni : ** Oui, vu le vocabulaire de Jackie, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir et mettre le rating M. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre va te le prouver ;D

**ginhana : **Bah, tant que tu continues à lire et à apprécier, c'est le plus important, non ? Sinon, la revanche de Jackie est arrivée et les ébats... Ce sera pour plus tard XD

**Renard Bleu : **Jack a fait exprès d'utiliser des mots à double sens pour ne pas provoquer Jackie plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ;D Jackie s'entend très bien avec Pitch, il suffit de lire le troisième chapitre (à moins que ce soit le quatrième...) :D

**HikaruMichaels : **Crois-moi, ça va être chaud. Mais pas dans ce chapitre :P

**AliceEtMoi : **La légende de Jack O'Lantern est expliquée dans le premier chapitre mais je veux bien te faire un petit résumé :D En gros, c'est l'histoire d'un maréchal-ferrant qui a vendu son âme au Diable mais qui a su lui échapper grâce à son intelligence. Cependant, une fois mort, il s'est retrouvé face aux portes du Paradis fermée et, après avoir à nouveau trompé le Diable, il s'est retrouvé avec un charbon enflammé de l'Enfer et erre jusqu'au Jugement Dernier. En gros, c'est ça la légende que j'utilise pour créer Jackie ;D

**Kaisuky : **Que veux-tu, je n'aime pas écrire trop de clichés les uns à la suite de l'autre. Donc, le Diable va se révéler être particulièrement excentrique et surprenant au fil des chapitres ;D Quant aux surnoms, j'écris à chaque fois la première chose qui me passe par la tête donc merci :D

**Nel : **Normalement, Fée devrait apparaître dans quelques chapitres. Là, je suis toujours en train d'expliquer le passé de Jack et Jackie avant d'aborder le film ;D Quant à la promesse qu'a demandée Jack... Elle sera révélée en temps et en heure...

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_Frosty Pumpkin_

Bien sûr, avec la chance qui me caractérisait, je ne sus retrouver Jack Frost après cette désastreuse soirée à Tara.

Cependant, je ne perdis pas espoir d'un jour pouvoir le tuer le plus lentement et sadiquement possible et continuai donc à le rechercher à travers tout le foutu globe terrestre. Il va de soi que mes tentatives ne donnèrent jamais leurs fruits.

Et un beau jour, Halloween arriva.

Comme cela faisait approximativement des années que je n'avais pas vu la sale face du crétin de Glaçon excepté le soir d'Halloween, je nourrissais l'espoir de pouvoir enfin tirer mon coup avec un beau mâle ténébreux sans qu'une certaine vermine glacée ne me gêne avant les réjouissances tant attendues. Et si jamais un certain crétin des glaces apparaissait, je me ferais un plaisir de découvrir si ses entrailles étaient également gelées...

Et ce fut donc avec un gigantesque sourire que je m'apprêtai pour la veillée d'Halloween. Comme la mode commençait enfin à changer pour les femmes, je pus ôter mes longues fripes noires et me promenais désormais avec une petite robe (également noire malheureusement parce que l'orange, la seule autre couleur que je pouvais porter, ne m'allait pas du tout...) qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Une grande amélioration vestimentaire si on prend en compte mes débuts... Eh oui, passer d'une bure volée à un moine particulièrement stupide (une bonne histoire que je raconterais peut-être un autre jour) à cette mignonne petite robe noire était un gigantesque pas en avant.

Bref, mon contentement mis à part, j'apparus dans une des ruelles brumeuses de Londres qui bourdonnait d'agitation suite au début d'une guerre qui selon moi allait devenir mondiale. Regardant précautionneusement si personne ne m'avait vue apparaître (vu qu'aujourd'hui était le seul jour où les adultes pouvaient me voir), j'élargis mon sourire lorsque je réalisais que ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ensuite, je me mis à sautiller gaiement vers le bar le plus proche et m'installai devant son comptoir aux côtés d'un homme vêtu d'un costume d'époque et aux longs cheveux blonds noués en une tresse dont les mèches folles étaient légèrement bouclés.

- Aaaah, soupira ce dernier en vidant cul sec son whisky. Jacqueline...

Surprise de me retrouver face à une connaissance, je cessais de jeter des regards enflammés à un homme qui était attablé dans le fond du bar et me tournai vers l'individu aux longs cheveux tressés et au costume d'époque. Puis, alors que mes yeux passaient en revue le corps plutôt bien formé de ce dernier, le blond redressa son nez de son verre vide et me fit un sourire en coin.

- Oh, fis-je simplement en réalisant enfin l'identité de l'homme. Rip'...

- En chair et en os, se moqua ironiquement l'esprit en hochant sa tête.

Il fit ensuite glisser son verre sur le comptoir jusqu'au barman qui soupira, probablement agacé de devoir servir Rip', pour ensuite appuyer calmement son coude sur le comptoir et me regarder avec son sourire en coin. Comme toujours avec lui, je ressentis des étincelles dans l'air et inspirai profondément pour ne pas céder à mes envies primaires.

Oui, j'avais envie de tirer mon coup. Mais il y avait une limite à poser. Ainsi, je ne coucherais pas avec Rip'. Pas avec le passé que nous avions...

- Que fais-tu ici ? demandai-je après avoir commandé un scotch au barman. N'est-ce pas l'un des seuls soirs où tu peux sortir ?

- Je te retourne la question, rétorqua Rip' tout en me regardant avec un sombre amusement par au-dessus de son nouveau verre de whisky. Pourquoi la grande Jacqueline O'Lantern se trouve-t-elle dans un bar poussiéreux, malfamé et _anglais_ alors qu'elle pourrait parfaitement faire la fête aux _States..._

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je fis une grimace et vidai cul sec mon verre de scotch. Après avoir déposé brutalement le récipient vide sur le comptoir, je tournai ma tête vers Rip' et le fusillai des yeux.

- À ton avis ? ripostai-je avec animosité. Ce crétin de Frost ne cesse de pourrir mes plans ! Il me fallait donc aller dans un endroit qu'il ne soupçonnerait pas...

- Et dans le cas échéant, susurra doucereusement le blond avec son sourire entendu à la clé. Ce bar est suffisamment malfamé pour que l'assassinat d'un homme n'émeuve personne...

Un immense sourire innocent naquit sur mes lèvres et j'acquiesçai énergiquement tout en faisant signe au barman que je désirais une nouvelle boisson.

- C'est ça, pipai-je gaiement. Que dis-tu de m'aider ? Je sais que tu as toujours adoré découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Rip' pencha sa tête sur le côté et ses mèches rebelles recouvrirent momentanément son œil gauche, créant également des ombres qui rendirent son visage élégant en un masque de chair effrayant.

- Découvrir de nouvelles choses, répéta-t-il en un murmure inaudible au milieu du raffut que faisaient une bande d'hommes ivres. Il est vrai que cela fait longtemps que rien de distrayant ne m'est arrivé...

- Et ton père, m'enquis-je avec curiosité. Ne te rend-t-il pas visite de temps à autres ?

Il n'était guère étonnant que Rip' s'ennuie. Après tout, il était ce genre d'esprit qui était fermement lié à un endroit et ne pouvait le quitter qu'à Halloween, la fête des esprits.

- Mon... _père,_ grimaça avec dégoût le blond , n'a pas pris le temps de me rendre visite et je le lui en suis reconnaissant.

- Honnêtement, soupirai-je en secouant doucement ma tête pendant qu'un vacarme résonnait dans notre dos. Un jour, je vais vous forcer à discuter sérieusement...

Je claquai ensuite ma langue et me tournai vers la bande d'hommes qui avaient continué leur boucan. Saisissant discrètement ma lanterne-navet qui était accrochée à ma ceinture, je soufflai doucement sur la flamme démoniaque et observai sans sourciller les étincelles qui avaient été attisées par mon souffle voleter dans les airs pour ensuite se poser sur les ivrognes. Ces derniers commencèrent à pousser des cris comme s'ils avaient été brûlés vifs et s'enfuirent en courant.

Le barman soupira en constatant qu'ils étaient partis sans payer et se tourna vers moi pour me dévisager avec un air neutre.

- Vous payerez leurs consommations, Miss O'Lantern, déclara-t-il tout en continuant à nettoyer son comptoir.

J'hochai la tête sans un mot et rabattis une nouvelle fois mon attention sur Rip' qui en était à son quatrième whisky depuis mon arrivée.

- Alors ? demandai-je avec curiosité.

- Je suis partant, répondit le blond en rabattant ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles et en me décochant un sourire amusé.

Ses dents étincelèrent sous la lumière artificielle des lampes et j'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci avec un sourire maléfique alors que je me réjouissais d'être sur le point de tuer une certaine vermine des glaces.

- Cependant, continua Rip' avec une voix ennuyée tout en faisant des arabesques sur la surface de son verre vide dont les glaçons commençaient à peine à fondre. Comment allons-nous faire si notre victime n'est pas présente ?

Ce fut alors que mon sourire s'élargit.

- Élémentaire, mon cher Watson, ironisai-je en enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux autour de mon index pendant qu'un rictus apparaissait sur le visage aristocratique de Rip' car il détestait les œuvres de Conan Doyle. Nous allons provoquer son apparition...

L'esprit blond arqua un sourcil intéressé et avança son buste vers moi pendant que ses yeux sombres s'illuminaient avec un amusement malicieux.

- Comment ? interrogea-t-il.

J'hésitai un peu avant de répondre car je savais qu'une fois l'explication donnée, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière...

- Simple, finis-je par dire. Couche avec moi et prépare-toi à avoir froid...

Le sourire de Rip' se fit plus grand, devenant extrêmement tordu pendant qu'un frisson me saisissait.

Même si le blond était un morceau parfaitement appétissant, il n'en restait pas moins dangereux et je le savais mieux que personne...

- Parfait, ronronna Rip' en se levant prestement. Allons dans ma chambre~

Humectant nerveusement mes lèvres, je suivis l'esprit et jetai brièvement un regard au barman qui était toujours occupé à nettoyer son comptoir. Bon, je ne pourrai pas compter sur son aide si Rip' dépassait les bornes mais je ne m'en inquiétai guère. Après tout, j'étais bien plus vieille et puissante que lui.

Une fois que nous fûmes dans sa chambre, Rip' me plaqua contre sa porte fermée et s'empressa de passer ses mains sous ma courte (pour l'époque) robe noire afin de jouer avec la bande de mes sous-vêtements. Comme cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas été en si charmante compagnie, je glissai mes mains dans la chevelure de mon (futur) amant pour y défaire sa tresse et hoquetai faiblement lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent le trou qui se trouvait à l'arrière de sa tête.

- Ah, fit Rip' en un murmure sans souffle. J'avais oublié ça... Un vrai tue-l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me contentai d'hausser mes épaules et il se remit à caresser mes cuisses dans l'intention évidente de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Soupirant de satisfaction car soit j'allais enfin tirer mon coup, soit une certaine limace des glaces allait mourir, je me laissai aller et appuyai ma tête contre la porte pour entrouvrir mes paupières lorsque Rip' glissa ses doigts dans un certain endroit particulièrement sensible.

Je me figeai immédiatement lorsque mes yeux embrumés croisèrent des orbes couleur bleu glacier.

Sans même ressentir le besoin de parler, j'enlevai mes mains de la chevelure de mon amant et saisis ma lanterne-navet pour ensuite l'allumer de toutes mes forces. Rip' cessa ses mouvements, se tourna prestement vers la vermine des neiges et sortit des poches de son veston un scalpel étincelant avant de fendre les airs en direction d'un certain Flocon Stupide.

L'ustensile médical fusa dans les airs et s'enfonça en vibrant dans le bois d'un mur, prenant au passage un morceau de la chemise de la vermine des glaces.

- Jackie ! protesta celle-ci en se débattant pour essayer d'enlever le scalpel qui le retenait prisonnier.

Je lui fis un large sourire digne d'une enfant innocente et levai doucement ma lanterne afin d'éclairer le crétin qui avait osé m'embrasser devant Face de Bouc.

- Frooooooost~ fredonnai-je enfantinement pendant que les flammes de ma lanterne-navet grandissaient et commençaient à caresser les pieds du crétin de glaçon. Te voilà enfin ! Je t'ai attendu avec impatience, tu sais ?

Le garçon à la cervelle remplie de flocons déglutit en me voyant avancer vers lui et bougea faiblement dans les airs, essayant vraisemblablement de sauver ses pieds de mes flammes pendant que Rip' ricanait dans mon dos. Curieusement, quand il entendit le rire moqueur du blond, Jack Fichu Frost fronça ses sourcils et son expression généralement amusée s'assombrit.

- Vraiment ? finit par rétorquer la vermine des glaces en me fusillant de ses yeux bleu. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu... Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec ce blanc-bec !

Outrée qu'il ait osé me parler ainsi, je feulai comme un chat en colère et ignorai avec résolution les éclats de rire du blond.

- Que veux-tu, Frost ! beuglai-je en jetant aux oubliettes mon intonation enfantine. Je t'ai cherché dans tous les foutus continents ! J'ai même été en Antarctique alors qu'il y fait foutrement froid ! Alors ne viens pas te plaindre lorsque je veux prendre du bon temps !

Le crétin des glaces accrut son froncement de sourcils même si son regard s'adoucit légèrement et lorsque je remarquai ce fait, mon agacement ne fit qu'augmenter.

- Je te signale que tu avais juré que tu aurais ma peau lors de notre dernière rencontre, précisa-t-il avec une voix bien plus légère.

- Et je l'aurais, tonnai-je avec animosité avant de me tourner vers mon allié. RIP' ! IL EST À TOI !

Le visage aristocratique de l'homme blond se fendit d'un sourire carnassier et il sortit à nouveau un scalpel de son veston pendant qu'il s'avançait avec un tremblement d'excitation vers l'adolescent qui avait osé m'embrasser sans permission.

- Oh oui, susurra-t-il avec un sourire purement sadique aux lèvres. Rien qu'à moi~ Merci pour le présent, Jacqueline !

- Avec plaisir, répondis-je avec une courbette polie.

Le visage déjà pâle de la vermine polaire devint blanche comme sa chevelure et ses grands yeux bleus ne cessèrent de passer du visage de Rip' à ses mains et à mon sourire satisfait.

- Heu, finit par dire le Glaçon en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas de ce bords-là... Je préfère les femmes, tu comprends ?

- Vraiment ? fit Rip' en élargissant son sourire alors qu'il levait son bras armé d'un scalpel dans les airs dans l'intention évidente de couper le ventre de la vermine. Quel dommage...

Alors que le meurtre (et viol si je pouvais faire confiance au regard pervers de Rip') du crétin des glaces allait enfin se réaliser, je me rendis alors compte d'une chose.

Cela ne suffirait pas !

Il fallait que Jack Fichu Frost souffre bien plus ! Comme j'avais souffert lorsqu'il m'avait laissée tomber dans l'Océan ! Ou lorsqu'il m'avait embrassée par la force !

Décidant que l'affaire n'était pas close, je levai une nouvelle fois ma lanterne-navet et fis en sorte que des étincelles en sortent et se posent sur Rip'. Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils en ressentant la brûlure des flammes infernales et se tourna vers moi avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Que se passe-t-il, Jacqueline, me demanda-t-il avec un voix agacée. Je pensais qu'il était à moi !

Les yeux de la vermine des glaces s'illuminèrent et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pendant que je cherchais dans ma tête une réponse qui satisferait Rip' et qui me permettrait de prolonger ma vengeance.

Puis, j'eus une illumination.

- Désolée, Rip', déclarai-je avec tout le sérieux du monde. Mais en tant qu'esprit d'Halloween, je ne peux autoriser le meurtre d'un esprit ce soir !

Le blond cilla avant de baisser son bras armé.

- Ce n'était pas toi qui avait tué son frère à Halloween ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire ironique.

- Justement ! protestai-je tout en ignorant le pincement désagréable suite à l'énonciation de cette sinistre affaire. Une fois suffit !

- Pas envie, fit Rip' en haussant ses épaules pour aussitôt se tourner vers la vermine avec un rire machiavélique.

- Aussi, continuai-je en utilisant mon dernier as. Il s'appelle Jack !

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il m'observait avec surprise et il hocha ensuite sa tête avec des marmonnements.

- Je vois, je vois... Un Jack ne peut être tué par un autre Jack... C'est logique...

Rip' se frotta le menton pensivement et haussa ses épaules.

- Soit, fit-il simplement. _C'est la vie !_ Je vais descendre continuer à boire, vous pouvez me joindre si vous le souhaitez.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Je relâchai mon souffle une fois qu'il fut parti et me tournai ensuite vers le crétin des glaces. Ce dernier venait d'enlever le scalpel et l'observait avec un air choqué.

- Jackie, murmura-t-il probablement toujours en état de choc. Qui était ce malade ?

- Qui ça ? Rip' ?

- Oui, le blond complètement taré, précisa inutilement la vermine gelée.

- Un vieil ami, répondis-je en souriant intérieurement face à l'expression exaspérée de Frost. Maintenant, je te laisse deux secondes, Frost. Après, je te tuerais de mes propres mains...

Les yeux bleus glaciers étincelèrent avec amusement et il s'envola prestement pour aussitôt disparaître par la fenêtre. Je fis craquer mes phalanges et hochais ma tête.

Décidément, je devais être malade pour avoir fait preuve d'autant de gentillesse ce soir.

Déjà, donner deux secondes d'avance à Frost était un fait qui me surprenait.

Et ensuite, empêcher que Frost ne périsse sous le scalpel de Jack The Ripper.

Hum, ça devait être la rencontre avec le Diable qui m'avait chamboulée plus que je ne pensais...

Haussant mes épaules, je levai ma lanterne-navet dans les airs et plissai mes yeux.  
Il était temps que je parte à la poursuite d'une certaine vermine des glaces...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ! :D  
Comme il faisait particulièrement beau aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de poster (aucun rapport et alors ?)  
Aussi, voici les RaR :

**HikaruMichaels** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Rip' va réapparaître (au grand malheur de Jack d'ailleurs XD) mais ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre ;D

**ginhana** : Le père de Rip' est un personnage important qui apparaîtra dans la suite de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, tu pourras même lire les retrouvailles père-fils ainsi que la réaction de Jackie ;D Quant aux souffrances de Jack, Jackie y réfléchit toujours mais elle finira bien par trouver une réponse...

**Momo-Chan Ni** : Dans ce cas, je mettrais une annonce pour les personnes cardiaques à chaque apparition de Rip' vu que ça va se répéter ;D

**Kaisuky** : La vengeance de Jackie arrivera bel et bien, même s'il est vrai que ses sentiments vont changer :D Et Jack est totalement un stalker. Pire même, il est aussi un voyeur car il a carrément observé Jackie lorsqu'elle essayait de s'envoyer en l'air avec des hommes... (Je sens que je viens de totalement détruire l'image de Jack Frost...)

**Nel **: Tu n'es pas la seule mais Jackie a quelque chose de bien pire en réserve pour Jack ;D

**TheRiday : **Eh oui, il arrive que Jackie fasse preuve de bonté (quand elle est malade...) et Jack a bien profité des deux secondes d'avances :D

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_Frosty Pumpkin_

Comme je l'avais soupçonné, j'étais bel et bien en train de couver une saleté car, alors que j'étais occupée à poursuivre une certaine vermine polaire dans la toundra, _cela _arriva.

Et par _cela_, je voulais dire que je trébuchai sur une motte de neige (que je soupçonnai d'avoir été formée par un certain crétin des glaces dans le seul but de me faire tomber) et m'effondrai la tête la première dans une mare gelée.

Je poussai un cri strident lorsque ma joue heurta violemment la glace et quand cette dernière se fendit et que je m'enfonçai dans l'eau glaciale, je sentis clairement ma température descendre à la vitesse de la lumière.

Frissonnant de toutes mes forces, je me hissai hors de la mare et titubai sans la moindre grâce dans la neige avant de m'écrouler. Ma lanterne-navet roula hors de ma portée et finit dans la maudite mare, transformant celle-ci en une source d'eau chaude.

Cependant, je ne fis aucun mouvement pour récupérer ma lampe car j'étais trop occupée à essayer de respirer normalement.

Car, dans la chance légendaire qui semblait m'entourer, cette petite baignade forcée m'avait faite passer du côté obscur de la force.

Eh oui, j'étais tombée malade.

De ce fait, je possédai désormais la force et la vitalité d'une petite vieille de neuf siècles (mon âge précis d'ailleurs...) et je fis donc ce que toute vieille aurait fait à ma place. Je fermai mes yeux et me préparai à dormir jusqu'à ce que mon rhume disparaisse. Ça ou que le Diable vienne s'emparer une fois pour toute de mon corps.

Néanmoins, je n'étais pas une personne aussi chanceuse et ce ne fut pas ce crétin de Face de Bouc qui me retrouva. Non, j'aurais été trop heureuse...

- Que se passe-t-il, Drunk Jack ? caqueta la voix désagréable d'une vermine des glaces qui me flanqua une migraine épouvantable. Serais-tu essoufflée ? Serait-ce ta vieillesse qui se révèle enfin ?

Même si je crevais d'envie de lui répondre avec une pique assassine comme j'en avais l'habitude, je ne possédai pas les forces suffisantes pour le faire et me contentai de l'autre solution.

J'ahanai vaguement un mot ressemblant à une insulte et gardai mes yeux fermés, attendant la mort. Ou le Diable vu que j'étais déjà morte...

- Arrête tes pitreries, Jackie, railla ensuite le garçon qui n'avait que des flocons à la place d'une cervelle. Tu me ferais presque croire que tu es malade...

Cependant, je ne lui répondis pas, préférant respirer par à-coups car ma cage thoracique semblait s'être rétrécie sous un poids invisible (oui, ce n'était pas un bête rhume s'il arrivait à m'affaiblir à ce point...).

Quelque chose d'extrêmement froid se posa alors sur mon front brûlant (parce que j'avais de la fièvre bien sûr!) et je poussai un bref murmure de soulagement.

Un bruit sourd résonna autour de moi mais je ne fis guère attention vu que j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir. Puis, deux choses tout aussi froides que celle qui m'avait touchée au front s'enroulèrent autour de moi et je me sentis flotter. Gigotant faiblement, je tendis ma main vers ma lanterne et grognai des propos incohérents. La chose extrêmement froide qui me faisait flotter poussa un soupir et je me retrouvai subitement avec ma lampe-légume dans les bras.

Satisfaite, je fermai les yeux et me laissai sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque je récupérai mes esprits, j'ouvris mes yeux brusquement pour découvrir un décor familier.

J'étais dans une chambre aux couleurs plutôt flamboyantes (du rouge et du vert à peu près partout) et je grimaçai en réalisant qu'une seule personne possédait une tapisserie aussi atroce.

Des tintinnabulements extrêmement agaçants résonnèrent dans la chambre et je serrai mes dents tout en me tournant vivement vers les trois elfes qui étaient occupés à se battre pour obtenir le dernier cookie qui trônait sur une assiette posée sur le table de chevet qui se situait à côté du gigantesque lit à baldaquins dans lequel je me trouvai.

Cherchant par réflexe par lanterne-navet, je fus soulagée de la découvrir à côté de l'assiette avant de me figer lorsqu'un des elfes, projeté par son crétin de camarade, fut propulsé vers la table de chevet. Lorsqu'il heurta celle-ci, ma lanterne vacilla et roula jusqu'à tomber sur le sol. Bien sûr, étant du feu provenant des Enfers, il ne fallut pas moins de d'une seconde pour que toute la chambre soit incendiée.

Soupirant face à la stupidité des elfes, je me levai à contrecœur et, ignorant les flammes qui me léchaient les jambes ainsi que les elfes qui s'étaient précipités de grimper sur mes épaules, saisis ma lanterne pour ensuite claquer bruyamment des doigts.

Aussitôt, le feu disparut et je secouai brusquement mes épaules pour me libérer de mes poids vivants.

Les elfes tombèrent dans des tintinnabulements et poussèrent des petits grognements lorsque mon pied les força à se relever directement après leur chute.

- Nabot numéro un, déclarai-je en désignant l'une des stupides créatures qui avaient osé m'énerver. Va chercher North.

L'elfe se mit au garde-à-vous et s'empressa de partir en courant pendant que les deux autres se recroquevillaient sous mon regard meurtrier.

- Quand à vous, murmurai-je doucereusement tout en craquant mes phalanges avec un sourire menaçant. Je vais vous apprendre ce qui arrive à ceux qui jouent avec le feu...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment pour révéler le visage enjoué d'un vieil homme vêtu d'un pull rouge dont les manches retroussées permettaient de voir les deux tatouages qui ornaient ses bras.

- Jackie O'Lantern ! s'exclama le nouveau-venu avec un sourire ravi. Qu'il est bon de te revoir !

- Plaisir non partagé, North, répliquai-je acidement. Au fait, tu vas avoir besoin de deux nouveaux Nabots.

North arqua un sourcil surpris avant d'éclater d'un rire puissant lorsqu'il vit les deux elfes qui étaient artistiquement encastrés dans sa tapisserie.

- Je vois que ton sens de l'humour est toujours aussi présent, Jackie O'Lantern ! tonna le Père Noël en me flanquant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Je fus projetée en avant suite à sa frappe amicale et manquai de me prendre la table de chevet en pleine figure. Toussotant pour reprendre ma contenance, je rejetai ma chevelure emmêlée par ma sieste et me tournai vers North pour le regarder attentivement.

- Comment et depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? demandai-je en ignorant Nabot numéro un qui essayait sans succès de décrocher ses deux amis.

- Tu as dormi quelques jours, Jackie O'Lantern, expliqua le vieillard aux yeux bien trop enjoué pour que cela soit normal.

- À peine ? m'étonnai-je tout en grattant discrètement ma clavicule. Généralement, ça me prend des mois...

Je remarquai en passant que je portais une longue chemise de nuit bleue ciel et grimaçai en voyant la couleur claire.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant, continua North avec un large sourire. Cette fois-ci, quelqu'un souhaitait ton rétablissement, Jackie O'Lantern !

- Oh pitié, marmonnai-je en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux. Tu ne vas pas me ressortir le discours sur le pouvoir de l'amour...

- Et tu es arrivée dans les bras de cette même personne qui souhaitait ton bon rétablissement, termina le Père Noël.

Je frémis et regardai avec incrédulité ce dernier.

- Tu veux dire que Pitch est venu dans la tanière des Gardiens pour m'assurer que je guérirais vite ? demandai-je avec ébahissement.

- Ce n'était pas Pitch, corrigea North avec son épais accent slave.

Néanmoins, je n'étais pas la personne la mieux placée pour critiquer les accents vu que je parlais avec un accent irlandais à couper au couteau.

- Dans ce cas... hésitai-je avant d'écarquiller mes yeux de stupeur. Le Diable ?

- Oserais-tu insinuer qu'_Il _pourrait entrer dans mon domaine ? demanda North avec une voix menaçante.

Sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas vu que les seules fois où je lui avais rendu visite avait été justement pour échapper à mon poursuivant démoniaque, je me mordillai la lèvre tout en me creusant la cervelle.

- Alastar ? proposai-je en tombant sur l'un des seuls qui ne me souhaitait pas morte la plupart du temps.

North secoua sa tête, son large sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Un jeune homme plutôt passionné, précisa-t-il en s'amusant visiblement de mes tentatives infructueuses.

- Ça retire Val' direct, constatai-je avec un claquement de langue agacé.

- Il t'a déposée à l'entrée, continua North avec son fichu sourire encore plus grand. Quand je lui ai proposé de rentrer pour qu'il puisse veiller sur toi, sais-tu ce qu'il a dit ?

- Bien sûr que non vu que j'ignore même son identité, rétorquai-je en fronçant durement mes sourcils.

Cela ne sembla pas troubler l'autre car il éclata de rire à nouveau et me serra dans ses bras épais, me soulevant de ce fait alors qu'il m'étouffait consciencieusement dans son étreinte d'ours.

- Jackie O'Lantern, sans toi, le monde serait bien ennuyeux ! s'exclama-t-il en me reposant enfin par terre.

Je tapai du pied avec impatience et attendis qu'il continue ce qu'il avait commencé auparavant.

- Et donc ? interrogeai-je en perdant patience. Qu'a donc dit ce parfait inconnu ?

- Qu'au lieu de perdre son temps à regarder ton vieux visage d'ivrogne endormi, il ferait mieux de chercher une bouteille d'alcool des lutins.

Je vis rouge et grinçai des dents.

- _Jack_ _Frost,_ susurrai-je alors que des flammes jaillissaient de ma lanterne et s'enroulaient autour de ma chemise de nuit.

Mes vêtements virèrent alors au noir charbon et j'enfilai les chaussons ridicules qui trônaient au pied du lit pour ensuite faire face à North.

- Je dois y aller, tonnai-je avec la furie digne d'une harpie. Un certain idiot des neiges à besoin d'une correction sur-le-champ...

Le Père Noël hocha sa tête avec un large sourire, s'en fichant comme de sa première chaussette des troubles qu'aurait la vermine glacée une fois que je l'aurais retrouvée, et me souhaita un bon voyage.

Les flammes autour de moi se concentrèrent en un point et je m'arrêtai une seconde avant de traverser le portail créé pour regarder brièvement North.

- Au prochain Halloween, déclarai-je à voix basse. Je ferais en sorte que pas un seul enfant ne soit touché. Prends-le comme un remerciement...

- J'ai toujours su que tu avais bon fond, Jackie, dit alors le vieil homme en adoucissant son ton. Quoiqu'_Ils _puissent dire...

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et je franchis le portail avec un seul but en tête : faire souffrir Jack Frost puis le tuer de la façon la plus morbide possible.

- Prépare-toi, Jack Moron Frost, murmurai-je avec un sourire meurtrier. Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles...

* * *

Une fois le portail disparut, North se frappa le front tout en poussant une exclamation.

- J'avais oublié ! fit-il en se récriminant d'être aussi distrait. Jackie ignore que l'alcool des lutins est aussi un puissant médicament...

Puis, observant d'un œil amusé les dégâts qu'avaient causés les flammes de l'esprit d'Halloween, le Père Noël haussa ses épaules.

- Bah, s'exclama-t-il en retournant dans son atelier. Ils sont jeunes... Ils arriveront bien à se réconcilier.

Bien sûr, le fait que Jacqueline O'Lantern n'avait que deux ans de moins que lui ne lui parut pas important dans cette remarque.

Après tout, le visage paniqué de Jack Frost lorsqu'il avait déposé Jackie dans les bras de North était suffisant pour rassurer le Père Noël. La relation entre ces deux esprits était forte, elle résisterait aux épreuves auxquelles ils feraient face.

Cependant, lorsque quelques semaines après, la fée des dents lui annonça que l'une de ses chercheuses avait aperçu Jackie O'Lantern occupée à étrangler gaiement un Jack Frost dans un état particulièrement mauvais, North ne put que hausser ses épaules.

- Je ne suis pas devin, se justifia-t-il en prenant à parti la lune.

Celle-ci garda le silence et North fronça ses sourcils, soupçonnant que l'Homme de la Lune puisse manigancer quelque chose.

* * *

Alors, au prochain chapitre, je vous annonce que Jackie va faire un énorme pas dans l'avancement de sa relation avec Jack !  
Oui ! Elle va enfin accepter ses sentiments !

Si vous avez envie de lire ce chapitre, commentez !  
Si vous pensez que l'auteur vous trolle, commentez !  
Si vous vous ennuyez, commentez !  
Et pour finir, commentez !


	10. Chapter 10

Bon, nous sommes jeudi, il fait extrêmement beau et j'ai enfin du temps libre.  
Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?  
Eh oui, il est temps de lire les mésaventures de Jackie ! XD

Mais avant de vous laisser lire ce ramassis de stupidités, place aux réponses aux reviews :

**Kaisuky** : Oui, on peut aussi commenter si on est au boulot. Après tout, c'est durant ces heures-là qu'on souhaite le plus une bonne tranche de rigolade ;D Contente de voir que je n'ai pas détruit l'image de Jack Frost ! Je connais Durarara et il est vrai que Jack et Jackie ont une relation comme Izaya et Shizuo. Cependant, Jackie n'est pas plus faible que Jack. Elle ne s'est jamais battue sérieusement jusqu'à présent :D

**TheRiday** : Hélas, Jackie est complètement ignorante des actions et sentiments de Jack et ça continuera probablement pour un bon bout de temps. Ravie de voir que North était apprécié :D

**HikaruMichaels** : À quand le viol ? Au chapitre [...] justement ! (Non, je ne spoilerai pas ma propre fic) Et Jack continuera à souffrir. Mais moins que Jackie :p

**Momo-chan Ni** : Quel commentaire ? (J'en ai laissé plusieurs...) À partir de ce chapitre-ci, les Gardiens vont apparaître et tu pourras admirer les profonds liens qui les lient à Jackie ;D

**Pennyyy-Love** : Enfin, les 9 chapitres ont tout de même recouvert 300 ans donc leur relation ne s'est pas construite du jour au lendemain ;D

Aussi, j'avais oublié de préciser une chose :  
J'emploie les noms anglais parce que j'adore le nom de Fée en anglais : Toothiana est bien plus classe que Fée, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
Pareil pour Sandy, je trouve ça moins boiteux que Sab'.  
Bon, je pense que j'ai tout expliqué, vous pouvez désormais lire ce chapitre tant attendu :D

* * *

J'y étais enfin arrivée.

Eh oui, moi, la renommée Jackie O'Lantern avait enfin réussi à attraper une certaine vermine des glaces.

Le dos collé à un mur, un plafond, des fenêtres recouvertes de grilles et la seule porte fermée, le garçon-glaçon était pris au piège.

Ricanant sombrement comme l'être maléfique que j'étais, je m'avançai, sortant des ombres environnantes de la pièce dans laquelle une certaine vermine avait pensé être une bonne idée de se réfugier.

- Jaaaack~ fredonnai-je avec une intonation qui lui flanqua la chair de poule.

J'étais décidément lancée, j'avais réussi à donner la chair de poule à l'esprit de l'hiver ! Où est mon prix ?

La vermine polaire déglutit lorsqu'elle m'aperçut et me fit un sourire tremblant.

- Jackie, fit-il avec une voix légèrement stridente (probablement les nerfs). Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu étais avec North !

- Non, non~ chantonnai-je en bougeant mon index dans les airs pendant que je faisais tourner ma lanterne dans mon autre main. Ne parlons pas de North, veux-tu ? Aujourd'hui, je suis toute à toi~

Cervelle de Glaçon déglutit une nouvelle fois et s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres pendant que je m'approchai de lui avec un large sourire perturbé (le même que celui que Rip' avait fait avant son presque-viol/correction).

- J'en suis ravi, finit-il par coasser en se collant encore plus contre le mur alors que je continuai à m'avancer calmement vers lui. Mais aujourd'hui est un peu impossible... il faut que je fasse neiger en Amérique !

- Vraiment ? m'enquis-je en gardant mon sourire aux lèvres. Je pensais pourtant qu'ils étaient en été~

Le gamin-glaçon jura à mi-voix et mon sourire s'élargit alors que les flammes de ma lanterne-navet jaillissaient de cette dernière et m'entouraient.

- Alors, _Jaaaack~_ fredonnai-je à nouveau en penchant ma tête sur le côté enfantinement. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- Heu... hésita l'adolescent-brindille en serrant avec force son bâton de berger. Je m'excuse ?

- Et de quoi t'excuses-tu ? demandai-je alors que mes flammes se propageaient dans la pièce entière.

D'ailleurs, si Frost avait été un humain, il serait tombé dans les vapes depuis quelques minutes suite à la chaleur insoutenable. Mais comme il était un esprit, cette température élevée ne faisait que l'affaiblir. Et j'en profitais amplement.

- Heu, fit le crétin des neiges en essuyant rapidement la sueur qui avait perlé sur son front. Je m'excuse de t'avoir lancée dans l'Océan Pacifique ?

- Continue~ déclarai-je en admirant mes flammes s'élever dans les airs et se propager partout dans la pièce.

La vermine des glaces utilisa alors ses pouvoirs pour faire apparaître du gel autour de lui afin de retarder la progression du feu mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Après tout, les flammes étaient dans leur élément naturel vu que le sol était parqueté et que le plafond était orné d'énormes poutres en bois.

Bref, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, j'avais l'avantage sur Jack Fichu Frost. Et croyez-moi, j'allais en profiter jusqu'au bout.

- Quoi d'autre, marmonna le gamin à la cervelle remplie de flocons. Je m'excuse de t'avoir traitée de vieille ivrogne même si c'est vrai ?

Je grinçai des dents et m'avançai d'un pas, mon sourire disparaissant progressivement pendant que les yeux bleu glacier de Frost s'écarquillaient.

- Continue, susurrai-je en cessant de jouer avec ma lanterne.

Les flammes rugirent avec force et la vermine s'humecta à nouveau les lèvres pendant que les poutres qui nous surplombaient grinçaient péniblement sous l'assaut continu du feu.

- Je m'excuse... je m'excuse, chercha presque désespérément le gamin en regardant avec désespoir l'une des fenêtres grillagées. Je m'excuse pour t'avoir rendue malade !

Comme cette excuse-ci avait été une affirmation plus qu'une question, je cessai de grincer des dents et dévisageai avec suspicion le visage luisant de sueur de la vermine des glaces.

Frost ahanait désormais vu que l'oxygène s'était fait rare et le gel qui l'entourait commençait à faiblir. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau en un sourire un peu moins perturbé et je me penchai vers l'adolescent à la mentalité d'un canari surgelé.

- Quoi d'autre ? soufflai-je avec une infinie douceur tout en levant ma main libre pour la poser lentement sur la joue du Glaçon sur pattes.

Comme ma température était extrêmement élevée comparée à celle de la vermine qui était toujours glaciale, les joues de cette dernière virèrent au rouge tomate suite au changement de température et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Eh bien, finit-il par dire après un long silence uniquement meublé par le bruit des flammes dévorant le bois et s'attaquant aux pierres ainsi qu'à l'acier. Ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse mais bon...

Il inspira alors profondément, appuyant fugacement sa joue gelée qui commençait à tiédir contre ma paume brûlante et vrilla ses yeux qui étincelaient avec une émotion que je ne savais définir dans les miens.

- Je m'excuse pour être irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de Jackie O'Lantern, déclara-t-il sans jamais me lâcher du regard.

Il va de soi que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cette déclaration et mes pouvoirs m'échappèrent brièvement pendant que j'étais submergée par une vague d'émotions que je pensai pourtant avoir complètement oubliées. Fierté (un homme était à nouveau tombé dans mes filets), malice (pareil) et ravissement (là, je séchai. Pourquoi étais-je ravie ?) m'envahirent de ce fait et alors que j'essayais de trier mes émotions, je cessai momentanément de faire attention à une certaine personne responsable de ma détresse psychique.

Mes flammes se tarirent, puisque je ne maîtrisais plus mes pouvoirs, et un soudain courant d'air glacial se propagea dans la pièce, éteignant les foyers encore présents pendant que les grilles des fenêtres, ne supportant le passage immédiat de la chaleur à la glace, explosaient. Je levai par instinct un bras pour me protéger des morceaux d'acier encore incandescents mais le courant d'air se chargea de diriger les fragments à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Un ricanement désagréablement familier résonna alors et je fronçai mes sourcils en voyant Jack Fichu Frost perché à l'une des fenêtres avec un sourire malicieux.

- Alors, Jackie-chérie, me lança-t-il tout en jouant avec son bâton. Qu'as-tu pensé de ma déclaration ?

Je vis rouge lorsqu'un sourire purement supérieur apparut sur les lèvres du Flocon sans cervelle.

- Ce que j'en ai pensé ? susurrai-je tout en souriant à mon tour alors que je croisai mes bras. Prends des cours de théâtre, Frost, je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde !

Le sourire de la vermine vacilla et son bâton manqua de lui échapper des mains. En résultat, il faillit glisser de son perchoir et un air étrangement abattu apparut furtivement sur son visage pâle.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Puis, comme si le crétin des neiges s'était rappelé quelque chose, il tourna vivement sa tête vers moi et me dévisagea ouvertement avec ses yeux qui s'étaient à nouveau illuminés d'une étincelle malicieuse.

- Si tu ne m'as pas cru une seule seconde, commenta-t-il avec un sourire à la clé. Comment cela se fait-il que tu as perdu le contrôle de tes pouvoirs ?

- Q-Quoi ? balbutiai-je en cillant.

Le sourire du Glaçon sur pattes s'élargit et il se pencha vers moi, flottant dans les airs alors que son nez n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Voyons, Jackie-chérie, susurra-t-il avec une voix soyeuse (qui ne lui allait pas du tout!), tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle... Tu as été touchée par ma déclaration, n'est-ce pas ?

Rougissant face au sous-entendu que soulevaient les propos de Frost, je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

À savoir, flanquer un coup de poing enflammé dans le nez de l'agaçant esprit hivernal.

Ce dernier poussa une exclamation de douleur lorsque ma main en feu heurta sa peau glaciale et virevolta dans les airs pour ensuite s'échapper par la fenêtre. Cependant, avant de disparaître dans la nuit, il me lança une dernière réplique pour me clouer le bec.

- Un de ces jours, Jackie O'Lantern, il faudra bien que tu admettes tes sentiments ! Et ce jour-là, tu admettras enfin que tu m'aimes !

Choquée, je ne fis pas un geste pendant que mon pire cauchemar s'échappait sous mes yeux. Pour la millième fois depuis le Halloween de cette année-là.

Puis, les heures passant, je finis par reprendre mes esprits.

- JACK MORON FROST ! TU ES UN HOMME MORT !

Je m'élançai donc dans la nuit parisienne et recherchai avidement des traces de gels, indices que le crétin des glaces était passé par là. Cependant, je fis chou blanc et finis par me résoudre à abandonner pour le moment.

Mes yeux aperçurent alors un éclat familier sur l'un des toits de la capitale française et je m'empressai de me propulser là-bas avec mes pouvoirs, atterrissait au milieu d'une gerbe de flammes face à un rongeur familier.

- Comment vas-tu, Rat d'égout ? demandai-je en dévisageant la Petite Souris.

Cette dernière montra ses incisives avec un couinement menaçant et je l'ignorai avec classe, apercevant son sac rempli de dents.

- Oh, m'exclamai-je avec un large sourire. Je viens d'avoir une idée...

Le Rat d'égout se figea, se souvenant probablement de toutes les fois où je m'étais amusée à le lancer dans les airs pour ensuite le carboniser pendant que je jonglais avec ma lanterne.

- Alors, fis-je avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Comme je suis de très mauvaise humeur (tu peux remercier Jack Crétin Frost pour ça), je vais me défouler sur toi. Pas de chance~

Quelques minutes après, je m'écartai de l'animal inconscient et empochai son sac contenant toutes les dents des morveux français. Puis, je créai un portail avec mes flammes et apparus quelque part sur la côte de Miami.

- Et maintenant, murmurai-je pensivement tout en me frottant le menton. Que faire ?

Un raclement de gorge retentit et je me tournai doucement pour découvrir sans grande surprise la personne qui me regardait avec un air qui se voulait réprobateur.

- Ah, fis-je simplement en amoindrissant les flammes que produisait ma lanterne-navet. La Fée des dents...

- Jackie, salua cette dernière en hochant sa tête brièvement pendant que ses grands yeux violets me regardaient avec reproche. Quenotte m'a rapporté ce que tu as fait en France...

- Je ne regrette rien, marmonnai-je en croisant mes bras et en détournant mon regard pour ne plus voir la femme-oiseau.

- Je n'en doute pas, soupira celle-ci en secouant doucement sa tête.

Elle la redressa cependant rapidement pour me regarder avec des yeux étrécis dangereusement, signe qu'elle était prête à passer à l'attaque si je ne suivais pas ses ordres.

- Donne-moi les dents, Jackie, fit-elle alors que ses ailes frémissaient légèrement.

Ne voulant pas provoquer une nouvelle guerre, je haussai mes épaules et fouillai dans les poches de ma robe noire pour en sortir le sac de la Petite Souris.

- Voilà, déclarai-je calmement en lançant la minuscule sacoche à l'esprit des dents. Pas la peine de te froisser les plumes, Fétichiste dentale !

- Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te revoir, Jackie, répliqua gaiement Toothiana en rangeant précautionneusement le sac.

Grimaçant face à la joie que dégageait désormais la Fée des dents, je jouai distraitement avec ma lanterne-navet et observai le paysage avant de manquer d'avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque le visage souriant de Tooth apparut en plein dans mon champ de vision et que ses mains habiles s'insinuèrent dans ma bouche.

- Hum, murmura-t-elle. Je vois que tes dents sont toujours aussi impeccables ! Te les laves-tu chaque matin et soir ?

Je grognai vaguement une injure et frappai les mains de Tooth pour libérer ma bouche. Une fois capable de parler de façon distincte, je me mis à lui crier dessus qu'en temps normal, une personne ne mettait pas ses doigts dans la bouche d'une autre.

- Mais je n'y peux rien, Jackie, se plaignit Tooth en faisant une moue. Tes dents sont impeccables pour une personne de ton âge !

Je grinçai des dents et essayai d'ignorer le fait que les personnes que je rencontrais ces dernières années paraissaient adorer me rappeler mon âge. Puis, alors que je me creusais la tête pour trouver une solution afin que Tooth cesse de babiller sur l'état de mes dents, j'eus une illumination.

- Tu sais, déclarai-je en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'esprit en question pour la forcer à garder ses distances. Je connais un esprit qui a des dents bien plus belles que les miennes !

Les yeux de Tooth étincelèrent de joie et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire encore plus ravi pendant qu'elle sautillait par à-coups, ses ailes battant si vivement que je ne pouvais les voir.

- Qui ça ? Qui ça ? me pressa-t-elle pendant qu'un sourire semblable au sien naissait sur mes lèvres.

- Un esprit dont les dents sont aussi blanches que la neige sous la lune, promis-je alors que je riais intérieurement.

- Incroyable ! s'exclama la femme-oiseau en s'envolant brièvement avant d'atterrir à mes côtés. Et qui est cette perle ? Tu dois être sacrément proche d'elle pour connaître aussi bien ses dents !

Mon sourire devint bien plus amer mais je persistai à le garder, certaine que mettre une fétichiste des dents sur le dos d'une certaine vermine des glaces parviendrait à me requinquer un peu.

- Jack Frost, susurrai-je doucereusement. Et... tu peux dire que nous sommes proches...

Aussi proches qu'un assassin et sa future victimes le sont.

Je me mis à rire sombrement et joignis mes mains autour de ma lanterne.

- Bientôt, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe inexistante. Bientôt, je te ferais regretter tes propos...

- Que se passe-t-il, Jackie ? demanda alors Tooth en s'approchant une nouvelle fois de ma bouche. Tu me sembles contrariée... Serait-ce à cause de ce Jack Frost aux dents aussi blanches que la neige ? Ou alors... Aurais-tu un problème avec tes dents ? Si c'est le cas, je peux t'aider... Mais...

Je soupirai bruyamment et levai une main dans les airs pour arrêter le flot de paroles qui paraissait inépuisable.

- Oui, c'est à cause de Frost. Non, je n'ai pas mal aux dents. Et non, je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses un check dental, je n'en ai pas besoin...

Tooth fit une moue et se tut pendant deux secondes (un miracle!) avant de reprendre tout aussi rapidement.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Jack Frost ? Des problèmes troublent ton cœur ? Des problèmes de couple, c'est ça ? Sûrement des problèmes de couple. Te serais-tu déclarée et il t'a rejetée ? À moins qu'il ne t'ait délaissée pour aller faire neiger ailleurs et que tu en aies eu assez ?

Je m'étouffai avec ma salive et posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es convaincue que je suis attirée par ce glaçon sur pattes ? demandai-je avec un tic à l'œil.

- Voyons, Jackie, pépia la femme-oiseau avec un sourire entendu. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes en couple depuis cette fameuse fête à Tara...

Je vis rouge.

- JACK MORON FROST ! TU ES UN HOMME MORT !

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ?  
Comme les gens s'en doutaient, l'acceptation des sentiments de Jackie n'était pas pour ce chapitre. Mais ça viendra ! Je vous le promets ! :D

D'ailleurs, je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer (vu que j'ai écrit ce passage) que ce qu'attendait impatiemment HikaruMichaels (pour ceux qui veulent savoir, allez voir son commentaire) arrivera au prochain chapitre ! Réjouissez-vous :D

Si vous voulez lire ce chapitre, commentez (comme si votre vie en dépendait) !  
Si vous estimez que l'auteur vous trolle (une fois de plus), commentez !  
Si vous voulez que ce soit Rip' à la place de Jackie dans cet événement tant attendu, commentez !  
Si vous avez du temps à perdre (qui n'en a pas ?), commentez !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée :D


	11. Chapter 11

Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre a été publié ! Qui plus est, un chapitre qui mérite le rating M ;D (Ou pas... Première fois que j'écris une telle scène après tout...)

Quoi d'autre ? Comme nous sommes (enfin !) en vacances, je vais probablement avoir plus de temps pour écrire ! Et donc, publier XD

Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

**Eya Silvers : **Jackie et Jack, un beau couple ? Après ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si tu continueras à affirmer ça ! XD Aussi non, tu as parfaitement compris les échanges entre eux, tes dialogues étaient parfaits ! :D

**Kaisuki : **Pourtant, ces phrases sont toujours écrites à la va-vite. Je devrais le faire plus souvent dans ce cas ! :D Si tu veux de _l'action,_ tu vas adorer ce chapitre-ci ;D

**HikaruMichaels : **Jack, sérieux ? Peut-il l'être ? Bonne question :D

**Momo-chan Ni : **Crois-moi, à partir de ce chapitre, Jackie va réaliser ce qu'elle rate. Ou alors, elle vivra éternellement dans le déni. Ce dont elle est capable XD

**Renard bleu : **Va savoir pourquoi, lorsque je lis que Jackie fera de Jack son esclave, je pense à des choses pas nettes... Le tout, c'est de savoir si je les écrirais XD Jackie a-t-elle une tête de citrouille ? Jack aime-t-il les citrouilles ? Hm~ À méditer !

**BoaHancockGoku : **Voilà, j'ai écrit ! :D

**varia-sama : **Que veux-tu, on écrit à peu près n'importe quoi. Normalement, lorsque cette fic sera finie, on passera à une fic Durarara ;D

**TheBadSlytherin : **Ton attente s'achève dans ce cas ! XD Sinon, je ne sais pas pour dentaire/dental, mon français n'est pas parfait sur ce point-là...

Dernière note et je vous laisse lire tranquilles, promis !  
Devrais-je introduire un triangle amoureux ou me concentrer exclusivement sur les deux Jack ?

* * *

_Frosty Pumpkin_

Nous étions au début du printemps 68 et je me trouvais dans une ruelle italienne, affalée sur une chaise abandonnée d'un petit café sans grande clientèle.

Mais, fait important, je n'étais pas seule. Non, loin de là vu que je me trouvais en compagnie du seul esprit au monde qui me comprenait réellement.

- Et alors, marmonnai-je en buvant cul sec la fin de mon verre de limoncello, tu sais ce qu'elle a osé me dire ? Que j'étais en couple avec Lui ! Avec ce crétin de Frost !

- Je vois, susurra l'individu qui me faisait face.

Ce dernier était un homme d'âge mur, à la barbe poivre et sel et aux yeux recouvert de bandages poussiéreux. Aussi, il était vêtu d'une tunique d'un marron sale typique des moines du III siècle et avait un éternel froncement de sourcils.

- Arrives-tu à le croire ? m'exclamai-je en frappant violemment la table qui nous séparait.

Le son résonna dans la ruelle et un serveur sortit du café pour regarder avec surprise les chaises qui lui semblaient vides (vu que nous étions invisibles à ses yeux) avant de rentrer dans l'établissement en secouant sa tête et en marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles.

Mon interlocuteur bougea faiblement et saisit son verre de vin pour le porter à ses lèvres. Après en avoir bu une gorgée, il soupira et déposa son verre.

- Dis-moi, Jacqueline, répondit-il enfin. Quelle est ta relation avec le jeune Frost ?

Je regardai avec surprise le vieillard avant de réfléchir sérieusement à ma réponse. Après tout, le vieil homme n'était pas n'importe qui, il me connaissait depuis toujours.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de relation entre nous, révélai-je en me mordillant les lèvres pensivement. Frost s'amuse juste à m'empêcher de tirer mon coup à chaque Halloween et je me venge pendant l'année qui suit. C'est tout.

- Il t'empêche de tirer ton coup ? répéta avec incrédulité mon interlocuteur. Toi ? Mais je pensais que tu arriverais à tes fins même si un esprit te barrait le passage !

- Tu me surestimes, Val', marmonnai-je en secouant faiblement ma tête. Cette vermine glacée est résistante comme un cafard. Aussi, il arrive à se rendre discret donc je ne le remarque jamais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

- Je vois, fit Val' en se frottant distraitement ses bandages poussiéreux.

Il garda ensuite le silence et j'en profitai pour me lever et aller me servir un nouveau verre de limoncello dans le café. Lorsque je revins à notre table, j'eus la surprise de découvrir que Val' était occupé à parler dans le vide.

- Qu'ai-je raté ? demandai-je en faisant délibérément racler ma chaise pour que mon compagnon se rende compte que j'avais été absente.

- Je te demandais s'il n'y avait pas une raison pour que tous soient convaincus que vous êtes en couple, répondit aussitôt le vieil homme en lissant sa barbe.

- Aucune, assurai-je immédiatement. Si ce n'est le baiser que m'a donné ce crétin. Et sa déclaration à Face de Bouc...

- Mmm, murmura Val' en frottant à nouveau ses bandages. Et toi, n'as-tu jamais envisagé...

- Avec Frost ? m'exclamai-je avec dégoût. Mais... Val' ! Il n'est même pas à mon goût ! Il n'est pas sexy ! Comment veux-tu que je sois avec lui si je n'éprouve même pas du désir, hein ?

- Mmm, répéta-t-il en opinant. Il est vrai que la compatibilité au lit est à prendre en compte... Cependant, Jacqueline...

Je cessai de boire mon verre et dévisageai avec intérêt mon interlocuteur. Ce dernier avait employé une voix différente de son ton digne d'un psychologue antérieur.

- Si tu couchais avec lui, tu arriverais peut-être à te décider, déclara-t-il en faisant un sourire en coin qui me rappela que Val' était un vieil homme impuissant et extrêmement frustré. Et dans le cas contraire, le jeune Frost cesserait probablement de t'empêcher de tirer ton coup à Halloween...

J'écarquillai mes yeux face à la proposition complètement loufoque de Val' et serrai mon verre tellement fort qu'il éclata en mille morceaux. Cependant, je ne m'en souciai guère vu que cela ne me blessa pas le moins du monde.

- Coucher avec Frost, murmurai-je lentement avec un froncement de sourcils. Coucher avec le crétin des neiges...

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent et un large sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

- Mais c'est une idée géniale ! m'exclamai-je en bondissant pour serrer dans mes bras le vieil homme qui venait de me conseiller de coucher avec le gamin qui m'ennuyait depuis qu'il existait. Tu n'es pas Saint-Valentin pour rien, Val' !

- Je sais, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire suffisant. Comme d'habitude, le prix de cette consultation...

- Je te raconterais comment s'est passée ma rencontre avec Frost la prochaine que nous nous verrons ! lançai-je en me détachant des bras de Val'.

Celui-ci hocha sa tête et se remit à boire calmement son verre de vin.

Puis, sans plus prêter attention au vieux saint, je me mis à faire un portail. Il était temps que je retrouve une certaine vermine glacée...

Une semaine après, je finis par croiser Jack Frost après des recherches effrénées à travers tout le globe. Et, pour être sincère, dès que je le vis, je passai directement à l'action.

Ainsi, ce crétin de gamin-glaçon qui était occupé à recouvrir de gel la cime de plusieurs sapins dut avoir la surprise de sa vie lorsqu'une liane composée de flammes jaillit et s'enroula fermement autour de lui. Poussant un cri, il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour éviter le feu et fonça vers le sol. Justement à l'endroit où je l'attendais avec un large sourire.

- Jaaack~ susurrai-je avec un large sourire tout en sortant des ombres que projetaient les sapins.

- Ah, Old Jack, remarqua la vermine glacée en gardant son bâton devant lui, pensant probablement que je voulais l'attaquer.

Cependant, j'avais une chose complètement différente en tête...

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda entre-temps le crétin des neiges. As-tu enfin réalisé tes sentiments à mon égard ?

Mon sourire s'élargit et je m'avançai doucement vers l'abruti des glaces.

-Ne nous focalisons pas sur le passé, murmurai-je avec une voix soyeuse alors que je déposais une main sur l'avant-bras du Glaçon sur pattes.

Je fis progresser ma main en une caresse qui gravit le bras de la vermine glacée et s'arrêta pour se poser sur la joue de celle-ci.

- Tout ce qui compte, continuai-je en un souffle quasiment inaudible, c'est _toi._ _Moi._ _Maintenant._

Les yeux de Frost s'écarquillèrent pendant qu'il fronçait ses sourcils, cherchant probablement à comprendre ce que j'avais cherché à vouloir dire avec ces mots.

Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de chercher car je passai à l'attaque immédiatement.

Ma bouche se posa sur la sienne et je me mis à l'embrasser furieusement, transmettant de ce fait tout l'agacement que me faisait ressentir ce crétin des glaces. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs gelé, comme si je venais de faire quelque chose d'extrêmement choquant et j'en profitai pour passer mon autre main sous le pull épais qu'il portait afin d'effleurer son torse.

Mes ongles griffèrent sans pitié la peau glacée du Glaçon sur pattes et je fredonnai un assentiment en reconnaissant que la Brindille des neiges n'était pas aussi maigre que je l'avais estimée.

Cependant, le crétin des glaces ne resta pas figé longtemps (à mon grand malheur d'ailleurs) et me saisit par les épaules pour ensuite me repousser vivement avec une exclamation choquée.

- Jackie ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Es-tu de nouveau malade ?

Même s'il était vrai que je devais être malade pour ne serait-ce vouloir le faire avec Frost, je me contentai de le regarder avec un sourire en coin et me remis à l'embrasser avec fougue. Lorsque je m'éloignai enfin pour le laisser respirer, j'eus la surprise de me retrouver face à un Jack Frost au visage rouge écarlate. Ce simple fait me fit sourire largement et je passai à la deuxième phase de mon plan.

À savoir le dénuder pour en finir au plus vite.

- Jackie ! protesta immédiatement le crétin des glaces lorsqu'il se retrouva entouré de flammes ardentes.

Et comme j'avais eu l'intelligence de lui voler son bâton pendant notre baiser, il était sans défenses. Cependant, je ne tenais pas à le tuer (pas encore). D'abord, il fallait que je vérifie s'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose entre nous.

Mes flammes se dissipèrent et j'eus la satisfaction de découvrir que j'avais deviné juste avant. Jack Crétin Frost n'était pas une brindille.  
Bien, au moins, je ne serais pas complètement dégoûtée par mon partenaire, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Profitant de la surprise du Glaçon sur pattes (je ne l'avais pas tué alors que j'en avais enfin l'opportunité), je me rapprochai rapidement du garçon et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou tout en reposant une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes. Frost essaya (encore) de protester mais comme j'avais une technique vieille de plusieurs siècles, il finit par fondre sous mes avances.

Mais, il reprit ses esprits et me repoussa (une nouvelle fois, je commençais d'ailleurs à m'en lasser) pour ensuite me saisir le visage et m'observer attentivement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre, commenta-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Et je suis certain que ce n'est pas un rêve... Dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

Ignorant la remarque sur ses rêves (qu'est-ce que Sandy pouvait lui donner comme rêves?), je me contentai de lui décocher un sourire séducteur et appuyai délibérément ma joue droite contre sa main glacée pour aussitôt embrasser doucement sa paume.

- Voyons, Jack, susurrai-je en observant avec satisfaction les pupilles du Glaçon se dilater à mes mots. Profite de l'instant présent...

Il accrut son froncement de sourcils et je sentis clairement ses doigts renforcer leur prise sur mes joues. Cependant, je ne m'en souciai guère et continuai à le regarder avec un sourire.

- Tu ne partiras pas ? finit-il par demander après de longues secondes où nous ne fîmes absolument rien.

- Je suis là, répondis-je sans aucune hésitation alors que les mains de l'esprit des glaces me relâchaient doucement. Et je n'ai nulle part où j'ai envie d'aller en ce moment...

Les lèvres du Glaçon s'étirèrent alors en un sourire qui me mit mal-à-l'aise, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part et cette impression me paraissait de mauvaise augure. Cependant, les lèvres gelées du crétin des neiges se posèrent à ce moment-là sur les miennes et j'oubliai rapidement toutes mes inquiétudes.

Après tout, même si Jack Frost était un parfait débutant dans les affres de coucher avec quelqu'un, il n'en était pas moins un élève extrêmement prometteur.

Ainsi, je me retrouvai submergée dans une tempête, à la température glaciale mais qui arrivait toutefois à m'enflammer. Rendant baisers par baisers, nos vêtements commencèrent à disparaître, Frost n'hésitant pas à employer ses pouvoirs pour geler ma robe et ainsi la briser sans le moindre effort pendant que j'enlevais habilement son pantalon sans jamais quitter ses lèvres des miennes.

Subitement, alors que j'étais occupée à explorer le cou de mon coup du soir, celui-ci m'enlaça et nous nous retrouvâmes dans les airs. Aussitôt, je me mis à serrer avec force le crétin des neiges qui étouffa un rire exalté dans mes cheveux désordonnés.

- Frost ! sifflai-je en plantant mes ongles dans sa chair glacée. Repose-moi ! Immédiatement !

- Voyons, Jackie, susurra-t-il alors en surfant habilement sur les différents courants d'air. Concentre-toi sur le moment présent~

Agacée par sa remarque, je renforçai ma prise sur ma lanterne-navet (nous avions tous les deux eut le réflexe de saisir nos objets fétiches avant de nous envoler) et me mis au travail. Il voulait que je me concentre sur le moment présent ?  
Très bien.

Frost poussa alors un glapissement en sentant l'une de mes mains se glisser dans ses caleçons (le seul vêtement qui lui restait) et nous tombâmes de plusieurs mètres. Néanmoins, je ne me détournai pas de mon but et continuai à le caresser pendant qu'il essayait difficilement de garder son vol normal.

- Que se passe-t-il, Jack ? soufflai-je doucereusement dans son oreille en glissant ma deuxième main dans ses cheveux. Des... _difficultés_ pour se concentrer ?

Un déglutissement me répondit et je me mis à sourire largement, certaine d'avoir gagné. Mais il ne faut jamais vendre la peau de l'ourse avant de l'avoir tuée...

Car la Brindille des Neiges semblait avoir décidé qu'il en avait assez de voler et s'était (enfin!) posé sur la surface gelée d'un petit lac. Puis, le gamin-glaçon me déposa sur la glace avec une telle délicatesse que je fis une moue.

- Je ne suis pas en cristal, susurrai-je en faisant glisser mes mains sur son dos. Pas la peine d'avoir peur de me casser...

J'utilisai alors mes ongles et sentis clairement mon coup du soir (ou plutôt du jour vu que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel) se tendre brièvement alors que sa respiration se coupait.

Eh oui, mes charmes étaient efficaces à ce point ! Tremblez, pauvres mortels !

D'ailleurs, je tremblais. En même temps, j'étais allongée sur de la glace et vêtue en tout et pour tout de mes sous-vêtements. Qui volèrent dans les airs lorsque Frost se rappela que nous n'avions toujours pas fini notre affaire.

Mais je ne restai pas inactive pour autant car je fis glisser avec une lenteur sadique le caleçon long de mon futur amant, me délectant au passage du visage crispé de ce dernier.

- Jackie, murmura Frost avec une voix rauque. Je ne...

- Tut-tut-tut, le coupai-je avec un large sourire tout en posant mon index sur ses lèvres fraîches.

La Brindille des Glaces (qui n'était pas aussi maigre que ça, je peux désormais le confirmer) ouvrit et referma sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de comprendre le message.

Puis, ses yeux brillèrent avec un éclat joueur et je sentis un frisson familier parcourir mon échine.

Dieu, depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas tiré mon coup ? (Et ne parlons même pas de Frost qui m'avait l'air d'un novice...)

Pour être honnête, je jetai aux orties mes idées de faire patienter Frost jusqu'à ce qu'il soit délirant de désir pour me repaître de ses souffrances, j'étais bien trop impatiente.

Donc, nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre avec l'ardeur que seuls les désespérés ou les animaux connaissent et je me retrouvais bien vite plaquée sur la glace qui ne cessait de fondre et de se geler sous nos pouvoirs qui tourbillonnaient autour de nous.

Que voulez-vous, lorsque des esprits sont occupés à _le _faire, ils n'ont pas un très bon self-contrôle...

Les lèvres de Frost ne cessaient d'effleurer ma peau fiévreuse et mes mains caressaient ou griffaient la peau glacée du gamin cependant nul ne protesta, nous étions trop saisi dans la précipitation du moment.

Puis, il s'introduisit en moi et je me courbai en écarquillant mes yeux alors qu'une véritable tempête de neige nous entourait. Néanmoins, je n'en ressentais pas la morsure glaciale car ma lanterne-navet (qui gisait à quelques mètres de nous) émettait des flammes qui étaient suffisantes pour dégeler l'entièreté du lac (même s'il se regelait immédiatement. Fichu Crétin de Glaçon!).

La suite est malheureusement floue, je ne me souviens que des yeux du gamin, de ses lèvres qui me chuchotaient des mots que je n'arrivais à déchiffrer et du plaisir qu'il me procurait.

Cependant, s'il y a bien une chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de l'orgasme.

Des étincelles, une sensation chaleureuse qui m'envahissait jusqu'au bout des doigts et la plénitude qui s'ensuivit. Pour aussitôt être remplacée par l'impression d'avoir des glaçons dans mon bas-ventre.

- FROST ! hurlai-je avec une voix stridente. QU'AS-TU FAIT ?!

Je commençai à me tortiller et le gamin-glaçon sursauta, quittant l'état de béatitude qui avait suivit nos ébats.

-Q-quoi ? bredouilla-t-il en ne bougeant pas d'un poil malgré mes déhanchements pour qu'il ôte enfin son fichu sexe qui était en train de me geler de l'intérieur.

-F-f-f-froid, bégayai-je en finissant par me libérer.

Je roulai sur la glace et finis par attraper ma lanterne-navet pour aussitôt la plaquer contre mon bas-ventre pendant que Frost regardait avec stupeur la tempête de neige qui rageait autour de nous. Mais, étrangement, le lac était le seul endroit qui n'était pas touché par les intempéries.

- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? murmura avec incrédulité le crétin des neiges. Mais... Comment ?

Pendant ce temps, je continuai à bercer ma lampe-légume contre mon bas-ventre et sentis la chose glaciale qui s'y trouvait glisser lentement (beaucoup trop lentement, j'avais l'impression de mourir de froid avec ce truc!) jusqu'à couler le long de mes jambes.

Je fronçai mes sourcils en réalisant enfin ce qui m'avait gelée à ce point et brisé le moment de félicité qui avait suivi mes ébats.

- JACK MORON FROST ! beuglai-je en lançant immédiatement une boule de feu vers le crétin en question. C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE JE TE LAISSE JOUIR EN MOI ! TON SPERME EST AUSSI FROID QUE DE LA NEIGE !

L'idiot des glaces se contenta de ciller avec un air stupide avant de piquer un fard.

- T-tu veux dire que tu veux bien le refaire avec moi ? me demanda-t-il avec des yeux lumineux d'espoir.

Je craquai.

- GRAAAAAH ! JACK MORON FROST, TU ES UN HOMME MORT !

Trois jours plus tard, j'appris que nos ébats avaient déclenché la plus grande tempête de neige qu'il n'y ait jamais eu et qu'elle avait de ce fait empêché le Lapin de Pâques de faire son job pendant le dimanche de Pâques.

Et Saint-Valentin fut saisi d'un tel fou rire lorsque je lui reportai tout ce qui s'était passé que je dus l'emmener chez North pour que ce dernier lui donne une tisane afin qu'il se calme.

Mais le pire resta Dev'. Il m'envoya une carte qui ne contenait que six mots.

_« Félicitations pour avoir passé le cap ! »_

Le lendemain, je partis à la recherche de Frost pour lui apprendre que certaines choses devaient rester secrètes.

* * *

Jackie commencerait-elle enfin à accepter ses sentiments ?  
Si vous estimez que c'est le cas, commentez !  
Si vous pensez que le Diable a quelque chose de prévu pour Jackie, commentez !  
Si vous auriez préféré que Rip' ait été à la place de Jackie, commentez !  
Si vous avez du temps à perdre (on est en vacances, non ?), commentez !

Et pour finir, en sachant que les commentaires m'encouragent à écrire plus vite, commentez !


End file.
